Daemontale Without Light
by merlinfrostE
Summary: In a world where everyone's soul is left on display, it is often hard to both hide who you are and be who people want you to be. Sans is no stranger to the judging looks, the frightening whisper or scornful sneers. He's lived with them all his life and has learnt to ignore them. It helps that Caellian is with him as well. The arrival of Frisk and their daemon Chara changes the game
1. Chapter 1

**Frost: Hello everyone and welcome to my very own Undertale AU called Daemontale. This AU is centered around the idea that every character in Undertale has a daemon, a part of their soul walking beside them. If you have any questions feel free to ask and yes, I am working on the next chapter of AMSWBM as we speak. For now, though, enjoy chapter one of my very own AU**

 **Sans: Frost doesn't own any of the Undertale characters, they belong to Toby Fox while the concept of daemons belongs to Philip Pullman**

 **Papyrus: PLEASE REVIEW OR PM IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS AND ENJOY**

Ever since he had been little, people had always had something to say about Sans and his daemon. Not that they cared much of what others had to say, as long as they were together everything was perfect as far as they were concerned. But that didn't mean they didn't hear the whispers. In some ways, Sans could understand why they talked, why they were somewhat disturbed and frightened. As far as anyone was concerned Sans and Caellian were the first in recorded monster history to be the same gender as each other. While it didn't bother them too much it did make it kind of hard to make friends what with superstitious parents warning their children to stay away from the _cursed_ boy and his unnatural daemon. Thankfully they had Papyrus and Amarisa by their side every step of the way. Papyrus, though possessing a normal daemon also finds it challenging to make friends due to his naive and simple-mindedness as well as his outlandish beliefs that even humans must have some good in them. His views and morals have long since ostracized him from other monsters and it has never helped that he is the twin brother to the supposed cursed child of the underground.

Amarisa, despite longing for more companionship, was also a bright and bubbly soul who stayed by Caellian no matter what. She truly lived up to her name which translated into ' _Given by God'_ as she truly was a God send to all those that knew her. She was also the only daemon that could get Caellian to come out of his shell and play like most children's daemons would. However, despite their valiant effort Sans and Caellian tried to not be seen with Papyrus and Amarisa as much as possible so they could hopefully make new friends. After all, Amarisa was the perfect daemon, she reflected Papyrus perfectly in every form she took and they were all considered normal for a child Papyrus' age. She often favored dog forms which were symbolic of loyalty and kindness, something the adults approved of greatly. Sans and Caellian, however, didn't much care for the norm.

Caellian liked dangerous forms, ones that could frighten others and defend himself and Sans if needed. It was fine for a monster's daemons to settle as a dangerous form later in life, but for a child to have a daemon with a dangerous form almost constantly was seen as unnatural. Sans hardly cared, though, if it made Caellian happy then it made him happy. Eventually, it all seemed to calm down when the adults realized that it was just Caellian being Caellian and they let it go. Trouble started up again though when Sans turned eighteen and Caellian finally settled.

Amarisa had settled two years previously when Papyrus and Sans had been sixteen, taking on the form of a golden retriever with sky blue eyes. Everyone was happy with the form; it was simple but it fit Papyrus perfectly. Undyne, one of Papyrus' closest friend's daemon settled only a few weeks after Amarisa. The warrior fish and her daemon, Ferdiad, settled on the form of a small dragon. His scales were a deep blue while his eyes were obsidian. And while he could swim just fine he still breathed fire which would glow blue as well. If Undyne had been human, Ferdiad's form would have caused a great upset as mythical creatures weren't common among humans. Monsters, however, had both equal chance of having a normal daemon or mythical. And with dragons symbolizing strength and might everyone agreed that Ferdiad was perfect for Undyne in every single way.

Caellian, however, was not perfect in their eyes. He was a late settler, Sans had even believed for a while that perhaps they would never find the right form. But that all changed when Sans, practicing his magic had summoned a Gaster Blaster head catching Caellian's attention. The daemon, in the form of a white tiger, had sat up and shifted. His head was the same as the one Sans had summoned but his body looked like Ferdiad's only without wings. His claws were huge and teeth long making him look incredibly dangerous while his long tail was tipped with a spear-like end. Sans and Caellian made eye contact, and just like that it felt like something just slipped into place.

"So this is us then?" Sans questioned while petting Caellian's muzzle. His daemon towered over him by at least three meters which in itself made him look even more threatening.

"Are you upset?" Caellian asked in return, worried his other half would detest their true form. After all, they already were different from other monsters, this would just cast them out even more. But Sans had smiled and hugged Caellian's muzzle to his chest, eyes closing in peace.

"We're perfect in every single way." Was all he said in return. It did the trick though for Caellian relaxed and gave a deep rumbling growl that sounded suspiciously like a purr. When they walked back into Snowdin people screamed and yelled, pointing fingers at the terrifying sight that was Sans and Caellian. They didn't even bat and eyelid at the near comical display and instead headed home, Caellian having to squeeze through the door of the house. Amarisa barked loudly in greeting before bounding over, sniffing at Caellian while Papyrus watched on with wide eyes.

"This is different," Amarisa commented while staring up at Caellian who huffed.

"It's a good different." He said.

"Is it a forever different?" She prodded and he tilted his head, Sans watching the entire thing with half lidded eye sockets.

"Yes, I believe so." Caellian finally said making Amarisa and Papyrus blink in surprised.

"Is this okay?" Sans asked warily.

"Yes, it will take some getting used to but I think you both look wonderful. I'm sure it suits you both very well brother." Papyrus beamed ever the happy and kind one. Amarisa nodded along with him, gently nuzzling Caellian's head with her own when the massive skeletal creature lent down to greet her properly.

When word got out about Caellian and Sans' settled form judgment and speculation spread like wildfire. It was one thing for a daemon to settle as a mythical creature, it was another thing entirely when a daemon settled as something that technically isn't even a thing. If people discreetly avoided them before they now didn't even try to hide their discomfort or fear as they turned around and ran in the other direction. Sans would sometimes feel a slight ting of hurt at their actions, after all, couldn't they understand that Caellian was perfect just the way he was, but he always pushed those thoughts aside when Caellian would gently bump his massive head against his body. Sometimes it would nearly topple him over but then Caellian would use his tail to right him once more. All in all, they were perfect together, working as two halves of one unit.

"Ever think of joining the royal guard?" Undyne had asked one day when they were visiting her. Papyrus and Amarisa had convinced Sans and Caellian to tag along to their training session and they had opted to stay for lunch as well. When Undyne asked that question however both skeletal monster's tensed while Papyrus and Amarisa looked at them worriedly.

"Why would you ask that? Is it just because Caellian is large and dangerous looking, like some trained attack dog?" Sans hissed, his sockets turning completely black while Caellian gave a rumbling growl.

Undyne shifted nervously, Ferdiad sat up from his place around her shoulders to growl right back at the enormous daemon. Like Amarisa he lived up to his name which meant protection. He had also been named after a Celtic warrior who had been a brother in arms to a king. Seemed fitting seeing how he and Undyne were head of the royal guard.

"Your also well trained in handling your own magic and quite powerful too Sans. It's not just about Caellian's form, though I will admit it is partly the reason." Undyne muttered while placing a soothing hand on her daemon's head.

"Though an admirable carrier, it is not for us. We would rather spend our time doing something we enjoy." Caellian huffed not caring at the way Undyne flinched at being addressed by someone else's daemon. Ferdiad gave him a warning hiss before curling up tightly around his girl's neck offering comfort in the only way he could, through physical contact.

"Besides, the royal guard is Papyrus and Amarisa's thing." Sans added on with a smile directed to his brother. Papyrus returned the smile though he and Amarisa seemed tense, after all, they could tell that Caellian was not happy with the conversation topic. It isn't until they are walking home and are away from other monster's that they confront them about it.

"Why don't you want to join the royal guard? What's so bad about it?" Amarisa asked, bounding around Caellian like an excited puppy. The skeletal dragon like beast growled slightly but didn't raise a paw against her.

"I will not be some trophy for them to parade around. They look at me and only see power and something to be controlled. I am not an animal, I am so much more." Caellian sneered, teeth bared for all to see. Amarisa however didn't even flinch at the threatening sight. Instead she bounded forward and placed her paws on Caellian's muzzle and gave it a few licks.

"I know you're not an animal Caellian and don't worry, one day everyone else will see what we see." She assured him. He gave a weak huffing growl, blowing warm air onto her face in a sign of affection.

"Do you feel the same Sans?" Papyrus asked as he watched Caellian lie down onto his side allowing Amarisa to curl up against his ribs.

"In a way yes. The rest of the underground isn't as accepting as you and Amarisa Paps. When they look at Caellian and I they don't see a monster and his daemon, they see something that is different, something they don't understand and that scares them." Sans said as he too watched the interaction between the two daemons. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and look up into his brother's eyes that were filled with hurt and sympathy.

"Don't worry, like Amarisa said one day everyone will see what we see." He said before pulling Sans against his side. The smaller brother chuckled, nuzzling into his brother's stomach.

"You're a great brother Paps, you take such good care of Caellian and I." Sans sighed happily feeling Caellian's own happiness flowing through the bond. Papyrus chuckled at his comment, gently nudging Sans with his hip.

"Well, I am older than you." He teased which had Sans giving a soft grumble.

"Only by 36 seconds." He argued back.

"Still counts."

They didn't have many friends, and most of the ones they did have were still wary and slightly frightened of them. But that didn't matter to them. As long as they had Papyrus and Amarisa by their side they were just fine and perfectly happy. Besides, Papyrus and Amarisa were the best company they could ever ask for in the end.

 **Frost: Hope you all enjoyed this and for the time being I will try and do weekly updates of this fic. Once again feel free to ask questions and if anyone wishes to draw anything to do with this AU feel free, just remember to mention where it came from**

 **Sans: Please review and have a**


	2. Meeting New Friends

**Frost: Hello everyone, as promised I have a weekly update for you all on Daemontale. I am actually really surprised how fast this took off on Archive of Our Own. And I am happy that so many people are liking it. I was a little nervous seeing how this is not only my first Undertale fanfiction but also my first attempt at creating an Undertale AU.**

 **As always, if you have any questions feel free to ask. You will all notice that in this AU Chara is not the first fallen human. My reasoning behind this is because I actually have no ill feelings towards Chara. It was we, the player, that chose to do the genocide route, not Chara. Because of this Chara isn't the first fallen human, you'll find out who is later.**

 **Sans: Please review or PM Frost if you have any questions. I'm sure she'd be** ** _chilled_** **to hear from you all**

 **Frost: Sans I swear to God**

 **Sans: Any who, Frost doesn't own Undertale or that Characters, Toby Fox does and Philip Pullman owns the concept of daemons. Have fun and enjoy**

They never took Undyne and Ferdiad up on their offer of joining the royal guard. They did, however, accept her offer to be sentries being station just outside the door to the Ruins. It was a nice quiet area which is exactly what Caellian liked because it meant less of the annoying stares they always got. When they weren't at home, at the station or in the forest training they would head to Grillby's. Sadly, Caellian would have to wait outside seeing how he couldn't fit inside the bar but the stretch wasn't much and they were used to it by now, so much so that they hardly felt it. It unnerved the other customers but as far as Sans was concerned they could either ignore it, live with it or get lost. Besides, Grillby was one of the few who didn't care about Caellian's form or gender and was considered one of their closest friends, he and his daemon Aoife who was a beautiful phoenix. It was fitting that a fire monster would have a fire daemon after all.

Caellian liked Aoife, she was easy to get along with and had some interesting things to talk about. She and Grillby had been on the surface during the war and both Sans and Caellian enjoyed listening to the older monster describe what the surface looked like.

"Do you think we'll ever get to see the surface?" Sans asked one day as they sat at their station, Caellian supposedly sleeping in front of it. This is proven false when the daemon opens an eye socket to stare at his other half.

"I think so." He yawns showing off all his sharp teeth.

"What makes you say that, though? How can you be so sure?" Sans presses in a slightly childish manner. It reminds Caellian that despite the fact that they are now 26 years old they are still teenagers in monster years, still considered very young. He also knows that they will probably forever stay young because Sans is a boss monster and won't age much more mentally until he has a child of his own which is unlikely to happen.

"I can feel it," Caellian says simply which has Sans huffing in annoyance.

"Well, that doesn't tell me much does it?" He pouted when Caellian didn't offer any sort of response back. Instead, he stands and starts to walk towards the wooden bridge, Caellian rising to follow after him. The daemon doesn't question why Sans feels the need to wondered down to sit by the door to the Ruins, just accepts it as it is.

"Hey, Caellian," Sans calls making those white eye lights flicker up to meet his own. "Knock, knock."

As he says this Sans knocks against the door making the skeletal creature chuckle. "Who's there?"

"Anee."

"Anee who?"

"Anee one you like."

For a moment all Caellian does is stare before he gives a loud roar of laughter that makes Sans' very bones rattle. But they're both smiling and that's all that matters. They go on for hours, telling knock-knock jokes back and forth and just enjoying the simplicity of the moment. It is broken however when they hear another voice answer, Sans, when he says knock knock.

"Who's there?" The voice is female and from the other side of the door. Sans leaps away from the door while Caellian stands over him, head lowered and maw opened slightly in a defensive stance. When nothing happens Sans slowly walks back to the door, Caellian growling the entire time.

"Dishes." He says softly, waiting tensely for a response.

"Dishes Who?"

"Dishes a very bad joke." Sans finishes and jumps once more when he hears the lady howl with laughter. It sounds like it's the best thing joke she has ever heard and for a moment all Sans does is blink in surprise before a small smile spreads across his face. Caellian is still glaring at the door like it has done him a personal wrong but Sans doesn't care.

"I'm glad you liked it," Sans says once her laughter has calmed down.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you before, I could hear your daemon growling so I am sorry for causing both of you distress." She calls back. Sans glances at Caellian once more, watching as the Blaster narrows his eyes and hunched down in the snow, eyes never leaving the door.

"It's okay, I bet we surprised you as well." He says instead of addressing the fact that Caellian is still growling aggressively. A soft laugh was heard in response which helped to make Sans relax even more. Caellian was still tense and on edge but that was fine, they had a massive door separating them from any possible danger this lady might pose.

"It has been a long while since I last spoke to another monster." The lady said gently making Sans frown. He could see Caellian tilt his massive head in confusion as well but the daemon remained silent.

"Are you alone in the Ruins?" Sans asked.

"Oh I wouldn't say completely alone; after all, I have Conchobar with me." She said which had Sans jerking in shock. He and Caellian had researched daemon names after they found out that Amarisa meant Given by God and had wanted to know what everyone else's daemons names meant. They knew that Conchobar was the name of an old Celtic King and was also the name of the daemon belonging to the former Queen of the underground. Sans looked to Caellian for advice but his other half merely shook his head signaling to not mention what they knew.

"Well, that's good to hear." He said instead. Sans hadn't even been born when the Queen had still been around, she had left long before he was alive. They weren't sure on why she left but they knew it had something to do with her children's death as well as the war on humans.

"Would you like to hear a joke?" The lady asked suddenly and Sans smiled, sitting down with his back to the door and with Caellian's head resting on his lap.

"Sure."

"Knock, Knock."

"Who's there?"

"Old Lady."

"Old lady who?"

"Oh, I did not know you could yodel."

Sans was silent for a moment before he too began to howl with laughter. Papyrus and Amarisa didn't really like their jokes and the rest of the underground were too afraid of them to even get close enough to hear them. This lady however not only liked their jokes but had a few of her own hidden up her sleeve. Looking down showed that even Caellian was fighting back a smile. They spent the rest of their shift like that, telling jokes back and forth. At one point they even heard the deep baritone voice of the lady's daemon but Caellian didn't say anything, afraid that if the lady found out he was the same gender as Sans than she would no longer want to talk to him. Sure he was still wary about her but it was good for his other half to interact with other monsters that weren't Papyrus.

"She was nice," Sans commented on the way home, Caellian lumbering slowly by his side.

"I suppose." He muttered not looking down at his other half.

"Think we'll talk to her again?" Sans pressed as he watched the footprints Caellian left behind in the snow.

"If that is what you wish." The daemon huffed as they reached the house. All the doors and archways in the house had been modified so that Caellian could now walk in without having to contort his body in an uncomfortable or unnatural way.

"Would be nice to have another friend," Sans said offhandedly. Caellian paused, watching as the small skeleton walked over to the couch and threw himself down onto it ready to have a nap. The Gaster Blaster hummed low in his chest, curling up beside the couch but not closing his eyes. He was too pensive to sleep anyway.

The first human they see has a purple soul inside them and a horned owl daemon perched on their shoulder, a sign of intelligence. They persevere for as long as they can but don't even make it past Waterfall. The next human has a dark blue soul inside them and a powerful deadly jaguar walks by their side. They are the first human to try and attack Sans and Caellian. They don't seem to care that Caellian is far larger and stronger than the jaguar but they have enough sense to give up and keep walking. Despite attacking them the human shows integrity in most of their actions, honestly answering questions when asked and having strong morals that they stand by. They too fall in Waterfall. After them comes a human with a light blue soul inside with a beaver trotting along beside them. They are filled with patience and take time in doing Papyrus and Amarisa's puzzles though they never end up meeting the pair. Sans likes them, Caellian distrusts them after what the dark blue soul human did but they decided to follow them, see how they fair. They watch as they finally meet their end in Hot Land, their beaver bursts into a shower of golden dust.

Perhaps that is why Sans promises the Queen to protect the next human that comes through because he does not wish to see a daemon turn to dust ever again. Caellian isn't happy at all with the promise, snarling in rage as he reminds Sans that the next human could end up like the dark blue souled human or even worse. But Sans just smiles and makes a stupid pun that even has Caellian groaning in annoyance.

And so they wait by the door, waiting to meet the new human and see if they are worth their protection. When the door finally doses open Caellian and Sans hide in the trees, watching as a young girl with a red soul walks nervously towards the wooden bridge. Their daemon sits on their shoulder in the form of a little white ermine, dark eyes darting all around for danger. When Sans walks out to confront them he tells Caellian to hide within the trees close by and watches as the small human turns to face him, face filled with fear. He holds his hand out towards them, watching as they shakily raise their own hand.

"Don't do it, Frisk." A sharp voice hisses, too soft to distinguish a gender. The girl, Frisk ignores her daemon and grasps Sans' hand in her own, jumping as the hidden whoopee cushion lets out a loud farting sound. For a moment she just stares before a small giggle escapes her mouth.

"The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny." Sans winked at them.

"You certainly have some tricks up your sleeve," Frisk muttered making Sans grin. The ermine on her shoulder, however, is watching him with narrowed eyes, looking him up and down obviously looking for his own daemon.

"Well, I try. I'm Sans, by the way, Sans the skeleton." He introduced.

"Frisk and this is Chara." They said and gestured to the Ermine who bared their teeth at Sans.

"Where's his daemon?" A female voice hisses making Sans jump in shock. For a moment he is floundering in surprise and shock, trying to wrap his head around that fact that he is meeting another living being with a daemon the same gender as themselves. He can see the way both Frisk and Chara are tensing up at his lack of response and realizes he needs to say something soon or risk ruining everything.

"My daemon is close by." He says eyes flicking up to meet with Chara's before they settled back on Frisk's.

"Why isn't she here?" Chara growls and Sans is once more shocked that a daemon is happily talking to him and not their other half.

"Why should it matter?" He shoots back.

"Because how can we trust someone without a daemon?" Chara sneers and Frisk sends them a stern glare for their words. However, any scolding they were about to dish out die in their throat as Sans feels a large imposing form appear behind him like some vengeful guardian. Frisk's eyes widen in shock and slight fear while Chara just stares with wide eyes.

"Do not assume that someone is alone if you cannot see a companion by their side." Caellian rumbled, head lowering to rest on Sans' shoulder as he glared down at the human and their daemon. Sans expects them to scream, to run, to attack, to do anything that shows their fear and horror so he is shocked as a smile slowly spreads across both their faces. He's even more surprised when Chara changes shape into a small red dragon with burning red eyes to match.

"He is awesome," Chara exclaimed in excitement making both skeleton and daemon blink.

"You're not scared of him?" Sans asked.

"Why would we be scared?" Frisk asked making Sans look away.

"I don't know about humans but with monsters, it has never happened before where a daemon and their other half have been the same gender. He's also not considered a real daemon by them because he's neither a normal daemon nor mythical one." Sans muttered almost shyly. Frisk looks sympathetic and sad while Chara seems to be trembling in rage.

"So just because you're different they treat you like you're a freak?" She asked angrily.

"What? Oh no, nothing like that. They are scared of us and sometimes say we're cursed but they don't call us freaks or anything." Sans protested. He turns to look at Caellian who suddenly seems much more interested in Frisk and Chara than he did before, watching them with narrowed eyes that convey just a hint of worry. Sans looks back at the pair and can see they are suddenly looking nervous, Chara once more in the form on an ermine and Frisk is cuddling them close to her chest. It's a nervous tick, something Sans and Caellian had used to do, having a warm body pressed against oneself was a great comfort after all.

"Did other humans call you those things?" Sans asked gently. Frisk winced and Chara gave a spitting hiss, fur standing on end.

"Humans can be cruel when confronted with something they don't understand," Frisk whispered making Sans' face crumple in sorrow.

"While monsters are more understanding than humans, they too have trouble accepting something that doesn't follow the rules that are set." He said with a sigh. Frisk gave a small smile while Chara clambered up to sit on her shoulder in the form of a falcon.

"So what is your name?" Chara asked, making eyes contact with the massive skeletal dragon-daemon.

"Caellian." He answered. The falcon snorted slightly, eyes gleaming wickedly.

"Your parents must have had a sick sense of humor. Sans and Caellian, really?" She asked making bitter smiles appear on the monster's faces. Frisk, however, looked confused.

"I don't get it." She said but Chara shook her head.

"I'll tell you later." She assured her human who smiled happily.

"So, you want to meet my brother? He's a human hunting fanatic but don't worry, he couldn't hurt a fly." Sans asked as they began to walk across the bridge.

"Sure, but how can we trust your word?" Frisk asked teasingly.

"Guess you'll just need a little blind faith." Sans smiled. Chara sent him a narrowed eyed look before she smiled and took to the air, gliding slowly above Frisk's head. As they walk Caellian lowers his head so he can speak to Sans without them hearing.

"What do you think of them?" Sans asked knowing that Caellian was a good judge of character.

"They are interesting, to say the least and most certainly not what I was expecting. I'm not sure what to make of the daemon, Chara as she seems slightly unbalanced emotional wise. Frisk seems nice enough though so as of now I think they are worthy of our protection." Caellian summarized.

"There's something else about them, though, they seem… _Determined._ " Sans said as he watched them walk towards his station.

"Determined to do what?" Caellian questioned.

"Not sure, but I think it's a good thing. We'll just have to wait and see." Sans said. As they came to a stop by their station, smiling as Frisk peaked inside it and looked at all the condiment bottles inside. Glancing up, however, he spotted a figure walking towards his station with a golden blur darting around their feet.

"Hey, here comes my brother now." He called making Frisk and Chara glance up. "You can either hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp or meet him face to face."

Frisk pondered their options, Chara whispering something in her ear before she smiled, "Let's meet him."

"Alrighty then." Sans smiled as Papyrus and Amarisa came bounding over to them only to pause when they saw Frisk and Chara.

"Sans, who is this?" Papyrus asked warily. He always was wary when he saw strangers by his brother. Logically he knew Caellian could protect Sans just fine but that didn't stop him from worrying, he knew how some monsters saw his brother.

"This is Frisk and Chara. Guys, this is my brother Papyrus and his daemon Amarisa." Sans introduced with an easy going smile. Frisk stepped forward, holding out her hand in greeting which Papyrus took happily and shook.

"Nice to meet you both." He beamed as Amarisa bounded forward.

"What are you? I've never seen a monster like you before? You smell different as well, and you're the same gender as your person like with Caellian and Sans. So what are you?" Amarisa asked excitedly, jumping around and acting like she'd eaten a bag of sugar. Frisk smiled at the golden retriever while Chara just blinked in shock.

"I guess you wouldn't have seen something like me before, I'm a human after all." Frisk giggled only to laugh as Amarisa started barking excitedly and rushing around even faster.

"A human? Did you hear that Pappy! It's a human! We've always wanted to see one and now here one is, look Pappy look!" She yelled happily. Papyrus looked just as excited as he jumped up and down, face split into a wide grin.

"This is so exciting, I can show you all my puzzles and make you spaghetti." He gushed. Reaching forward he grabbed Frisk's hand and started leading them towards the first of his many puzzles, talking about how much they would have and how although he wanted to be part of the royal guard he wouldn't capture them because they were friends with Sans which meant they had to be good. All the while Sans and Caellian stood back and watched with fond smiles. It always made them happy to see Papyrus and Amarisa so happy. They were their entire world and they both knew they would fall apart without them.

When they reach Snowdin things seem to have calmed down greatly. Frisk and Papyrus are now the best of friends while Chara has relaxed enough to take the form of a husky and play with Amarisa. Sans and Caellian just watch, wondering what they will do now. It is clear that Papyrus does not wish to see his new found friend hurt yet Undyne will be furious if she finds out they are harboring a human right under her very nose. In the end, they suggest that Frisk and Chara stay the night and that they can take their room, opting to sleep on the couch instead. However, Sans makes sure to at least clean his room slightly and put fresh sheets on his bed before taking them inside.

"Undyne and Ferdiad will not be pleased when they find out what we've done," Sans muttered once everyone else is asleep. Caellian lifts his head from the cushion he's been lying on to stare up at him in amusement.

"Should be interesting." He smirks showing off all his sharp teeth.

"Still sore about when they tried to force us into the royal guard?" Sans asked with a chuckle. Caellian huffed and laid his head back down, facing away from Sans now which only makes the skeleton chuckle even more.

"We'll be fine, we always are." Sans doesn't know why he feels the need to say it, he just does. He can see Caellian giving him a side glance but doesn't elaborate on what he's said leaving an odd sense of dread hanging in the air.

 **Frost: So I hope this will tide you all over until next week when I will update once again. Now I want all of you to understand that there will be clues and hints dropped throughout this fic to future events or even past events. Because of this I would be really interested to hear what you all have to say if you think you figure one out.**

 **Sans: On that note, please review, or PM, and have a super** ** _Cool_** **day**

 **Frost: Sans I will hurt you!**


	3. Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton and the Judge

**Frost: Welcome to the promised weekly update of Daemontale. Things are really going to be taking off now as mysteries deepen and clues start to pop up all over the place. I'd also like to point out that I will be expanding upon Sans' role as Judge as well as the human souls. 'Without Light' won't go too deep into the new developments I'm making for the souls, that will come later but there will be a few clues as to what I'll be doing later on.  
I'd also like to say that my friend, Nera Core will be in charge of the Underfell version of Daemontale. I have given her permission to write it up and it will be a work in progress for a while. Still, if anyone wishes to make fanart or write something feel free but remember to mention who owns the AU and where the inspiration came from. I don't want people stealing this AU as it is very important to me now.**

 **Sans: After that long rant, Frost doesn't own Undertale, that right goes to Toby Fox. The concept for daemons goes to Phillip Pullman. Be sure to review and stay** ** _chilled_**

 **Frost: Sans, knock it off!**

 **Sans: No need to get** ** _frost_** **rated**

 **Frost: AAAAAHHHHHHH!**

They don't remember their father at all, just that he wasn't a very good father. They do however remember his daemon. She'd been a weasel with motley gray fur and dull black eyes. From what Caellian remembers he can recall how she would hold him down when he was in a smaller form and dig her claws into his body sending both him and Sans into screaming fits of pain. They made sure they never did it to Papyrus or Amarisa, they were too pure and innocent to be taint with the abuse. When they are asked about who their father Sans will smile sadly and just say that he was gone while Caellian would growl lowly. Many mistook this as grief at their loss when in reality they were happy the man and weasel were gone. Perhaps their childhood was why Caellian and Sans had turned out the way they did and Sans often wondered what they would be like if their father had been nicer to them.

"It doesn't matter." Caellian would snap, put out by Sans' train of thought so the small skeleton would banish all thought on the matter. Frisk and Chara, however, wouldn't let the matter drop as they followed the pair to their station, eyes wide with both curiosity and slight worry.

"Look, kid, it's nothing to worry about. Our father died a long time ago and we're over it." Sans assured them but Chara narrowed her eyes at him before jumping from Frisk shoulder, shifting into a tabby cat as she landed.

"There's more, though. You're not even sad that he's gone." She pointed out causing Sans to tense and Caellian to snap his jaws angrily.

"What makes you say that?" Sans asked, eye sockets completely black.

"Chara, maybe we shouldn't –"

"- No, they are hiding something, not just from us but themselves." Chara hissed cutting off her person.

"We're fine," Caellian growled, hunching low to the ground behind Sans and looking like an angry lioness ready to defend her young.

"We used to say that a lot too." Frisk said gently. It was enough to dispel Caellian's anger and Sans' growing anxiety though it did little to improve Chara's mood. The tabby cat yowled angrily at her person before turning to face them once more as if daring them to comment on the statement. Caellian blows a gust of warm air over the cat as a way of saying it's okay which seems to appease Chara.

"He wasn't a nice man; I remember that much of him but not much else." Sans finally admits quietly, Caellian giving a near mournful moan as he presses his head against his other half's chest.

"Did he hit?" Chara asked without hesitation making them blink. "Ours liked to hit."

"Experiments." Caellian answers instead and Chara just nods in understanding while Frisk's face crumples sadly. Sans nudges Caellian gently in warning, reminding him that even though they may act grown up, Frisk and Chara are still young and don't need to learn the gory details that are their childhood. Instead, they focus back on the pair, eyes searching.

"If your family life isn't so nice, why do you wish to return to the surface?" Sans asked curiously. Chara tenses up, shifting into a lynx and baring her teeth while Frisk shifts uncomfortably on her feet.

"It's not just about us, we want to get everyone to the surface." She says and Sans feels his eyes widen in shock. He can feel Caellian standing up a bit straighter though there is still the tell tail slouch in his gait that displays his easy going and slightly uncaring nature.

"Why would you want to free us?" Sans asked. He didn't want to sound suspicious but he can't help but question their actions. They barely know them yet want to risk their lives for their freedom. It just seems a little too nice for Sans not to be suspicious.

"You're all so kind, more so than humans at any rate. It wasn't right for humans to lock you all away down here, so I want to right that wrong. You and Caellian deserve to see real stars after all." Frisk positively beamed at them. For a moment neither daemon nor monster knows what to say, they just stand there staring at the human and her daemon in shock. But slowly, ever so slowly smiles begin to form on their faces. Caellian leans down and offers his muzzle to Chara who bounds forward, shedding the lynx form in favor of a snow leopard. The daemons press their foreheads together, eyes closed as they finally show that they have accepted and trust one another. Frisk smiles, happy that Chara is finally letting their walls down around others while Sans just watches on in surprise. The only other daemon Caellian has ever truly accepted is Amarisa so to see him accepting Chara is a big thing for him. When they pull away they gaze into each other's eyes for a moment before returning to their respected other half's side.

"Okay?" Sans questions gently.

"Okay." Caellian soothes.

And that's all that's needed for the both of them to feel reassured about the whole situation. Turning back to Frisk Sans sighs but smiles all the same. "Alright kid, I guess you can go on to Waterfall then. But be warned, Undyne and Ferdiad will be waiting for you and they aren't big on humans. Don't worry, though, I'll be keeping an eye socket out for the both of you."

Frisk smiles sweetly at him before wrapping her arms around his body even though it can't be very comfortable for her. Chara bumps her head with Caellian again as a way of parting and just like that the two of them are off on their new journey to free monster kind. Sans watches them go until he can no longer see them, hoping that just this once that everything will be okay.

"You like them," Caellian remarked earning a snort in response.

"So do you. Normally you don't get close to other daemons yet you accepted Chara."

"There's something about them, something that makes me believe that there is hope for us all." Caellian sighed which had Sans pausing, staring at his soul in confusion when the Gaster Blaster suddenly frowned. "But there is also something about them that has me fearing for us all."

"What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and find out."

When they first meet that flower Caellian is instantly on the alert, growling loudly as he stares at the soulless being. Sans holds firm but even he can't help but squirm once he realizes the flower doesn't have a daemon. But the flower seems nice enough, smiling and saying how happy he is to finally be meeting the brother of his good friend Papyrus. Then the flowers eyes shift to glance up at Caellian and an almost hungry look comes over his face before he's back to smiling and being merry. Yet once he leaves Sans can't help but wonder how someone can be happy or show any emotion at all when they lack a soul. Soon after the flower shows his true colours.

"Your brother really is an idiot; he couldn't see what was right in front of him. He believed I was still good inside even though I lacked a soul. Even his stupid mutt of a soul couldn't see." The flower taunts with a malicious smile painted across his face. Sans is trying desperately to keep control of his magic that is starting to bubble and simmer along with his growing rage. Caellian is growling loudly and hunching low to the ground, ready to launch himself at the weed and tear him to shreds. His growling only grows louder when the weeds smile grows as he stares at Sans.

"You, however, you knew right from the start that something was very wrong. After all, how can you trust someone that doesn't have a soul?" The flower laughs at this as Sans subconsciously presses closer to his other half. This brings the flowers eyes up to Caellian and once again they fill with hunger, "Such a powerful soul too. But I bet everyone else just sees an abnormality, something to be feared."

The rising anger quells slightly as long buried pain begins to throb within his very beginning while Caellian just grows even more aggressive. The flower smiles, vines creeping towards them yet Sans does nothing. "You've been hurt by them, haven't you? They don't trust you, they fear you, think you are some curse among them."

The words ring in his head and without realizing what he is doing, Sans nods in agreement. The vines are at his feet, gently brushing past the fragile bones but he doesn't pull away. Caellian is snapping at them, trying to make them leave but they just grow closer.

"It's not fair, is it? You want to be accepted but you also want your soul to be accepted. I can help you, help you show them just how powerful you are." The flower says, offering a vine to Sans as if he were offering a hand to shake. Sans looks between the vine and the flower, raising his hand to take it when he feels a pair of jaws close around the back of his hoodie and lift him into the air. Like being broken from a trance Sans jerks his hand towards his chest, horrified by what he'd been about to do while the flower just screams in fury. Vines shoot towards them but Caellian is faster, jumping and leaping into the air to avoid them until he loses them in the trees of Snowdin forest. When they are far enough way he sets Sans down before turning his back on him, body trembling in a mix of shock, anger, and fear.

"Caellian, Caellian please, I'm sorry." Sans pleaded, reaching out to him only to whimper when his daemon pulled away. Even though he could clearly see Caellian before him, the knowledge that he didn't want to be near him left a deep aching feeling of loss within Sans' chest that left him gasping in pain.

"Never do that again, never again." Caellian hissed, snapping his jaws angrily at Sans who winced as if in physical pain.

"I promise Caellian and I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me but I promise to never do it again, just please don't be mad at me!" Sans cried in near hysteria which was enough to break Caellian's anger. The daemon rushed to curl his body around his other half, pressing his head against Sans' own in an effort to calm the clashing emotions that were raging throughout the bond. Sans trembled as he hugged Caellian's head against his chest, relishing in the physical contact. It had been years since he'd lost control of his emotions and nearly broken down but the fear that he'd crossed a line and that Caellian, his own soul would hate and detest him forever was enough to cause him a great amount of stress.

"I could never stay mad at you." Caellian sighed as he curled tighter around Sans.

"So we're okay?" Sans asked gently, tracing the grooves on Caellian's skull.

"We're okay."

When Frisk and Chara first see Undyne and her dragon-daemon they are hiding in some long grass. After they leave they meet an armless monster kid who has a children's python draped across her neck. She seems nice enough and introduces her daemon as Aldran. The snake tries to make nice with Chara but the other daemon who has reverted back to her ermine form wants nothing to do with him. As they walk Chara can't help but whisper in Frisk's ear the whole way.

"I thought Sans and Caellian said they would keep watch over us?" She hissed.

"I'm sure they are. We weren't in too much trouble anyways so there was no need for them to step in and help." Frisk reasoned. The ermine huffs but can't find a fault in her human's logic so she lets the matter drop. However, if they were to look back they would see the distant outline of a small humanoid figure watching them, a large skeletal dragon looming over them as they watch.

"They seem to be doing okay thus far." Caellian muses.

"I believe they will be able to soften Undyne and Ferdiad's heart but I worry for them in Hot Land. And even if they get past Hot Land they still have to face Asgore and Emer." Sans sighed. The king and his daemon would be the greatest challenge for Frisk and Chara. While Asgore was known for being a push over the skeleton knew he had killed humans before. That and his daemon was a force to be reckoned with. The pair had been in battles against humans that had far stronger souls and had survived which just went to show just how powerful they truly were.

"Asgore won't show them mercy Sans. As King, it is his job to protect us and free us all." Caellian reminded Sans who sighed sadly.

"I have faith in them, I'm rooting for them." His voice was firm leaving no room for arguments on Caellian's part. The daemon hummed as they silently followed after the human child, watching as they slowly progressed through Waterfall.

Fighting Undyne was hard, probably the hardest thing they had ever had to do but as they watched her collapse on the bridge from heat exhaustion Frisk couldn't help but feel a small amount of pity. Her dragon-daemon was weakly pawing at the warrior in a vain attempt to rouse her yet Undyne remained still.

"The water." Chara hissed in Frisk's ear while jerking her head towards the conveniently placed water cooler. Rushing over Frisk quickly filled a cup with cool water and hurried back over to the fallen monster, gently pouring water into her mouth and over her head. Ferdiad watched all this happen with guarded eyes that lightened when Undyne finally rose from the ground. She was still slightly shaky but was hydrated enough to stand and move at least. The head guard's woman stared down at Frisk who smiled weakly up at her, Chara turning into a brown ferret under the hardened gaze. After what felt like an eternity Undyne gave a small smile of her own before turning and heading back the way she came.

"Well, that was close." Chara breathed in relief. Frisk reached up to run her head over the small forms head in a soothing gesture as the adrenaline of the moment slowly began to wear off.

"Think they'll be alright?" Frisk asked worriedly which has Chara scoffing slightly.

" _They'll_ be just fine. After all, they nearly killed us." The ferret exclaims loudly which earns a deep chuckle from nearby. Turning finds Sans and Caellian watching them with amused smiles on their faces.

"You would have been fine," Sans says as a way of greeting which sets Chara's teeth on edge.

"I knew you were watching just like you said you would." Frisk is happy though to see her friends, not caring that they didn't step in when they were running from magical spears and a murderous fish lady.

"Well I promised to look out for you both and I always keep my promises." Sans shrugs like it's no big deal while Caellian arches his back into the air.

"We just came to give you both a little heads up. Up next is Hot Land and the monsters there are much stronger. I would recommend befriending the royal scientist Alphys as she will prove to be a valuable asset in navigating the place." Caellian said helpfully. Frisk nods in understand while Chara merely rolls her blood red eyes. Sans takes note of the strange colour but doesn't comment, he feels that it is a delicate subject matter. With some final words of parting they once again watch as human child and daemon vanish from sight.

Alphys is timid, they can gather that much and her rabbit daemon, Sualtam is equally as jumpy. His fur is a dull pale brown while his eyes are a striking pasty blue that are constantly darting around looking for danger. Frisk and Chara are confused as to why such a shy daemon was named after the human father to a great Celtic king but as they slowly get to know them they realize the similarities. Sualtam is loyal and wise when he needs to be and the more level-headed of the pair. He's kind as well and offers sound advice when it calls for it. All in all, the pair are most certainly worthy of being their friends.

Mettaton on the other hand still has them questioning his actions. Being a robot they assume he wouldn't have a daemon yet there is always a brightly coloured bird following him around. They soon learn she is an eastern Australian Rosella and she seems to fit Mettaton's flamboyant personality perfectly with her brightly coloured feathers ranging from reds to greens to blues to yellows. Her name is Aesina which is even more fitting for it translates into 'Flowering Beauty' and with how vain Mettaton is they can't help but think that she couldn't have had a better name. The fight with them, however, is an entirely different matter.

Frisk yelps as another wave of lightning bolts rain down upon them, Chara ducking to hide in her shirt as a small field mouse. Mettaton and Aesina are posing and showing off as they dodge death before they see their chance and open fire on the floating pink heart. Frisk doesn't like doing it, she can see how Aesina flinches at each hit which means it's hurting Mettaton as well. But it's what Alphys told them to do so it can't be all that bad. That's what Frisk tells themselves up until Mettaton's arms and legs fall off and he's nothing more than a head and a torso.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Frisk cries in a panic as she rushes to the fallen robot's side. His beautiful bird daemon is sitting on his shoulder looking tired but in no danger of turning to Dust which is a relief. Seeing her genuine distress Mettaton smiles reassuringly while Aesina trills to Chara who is peaking out of Frisk's shirt and eyeing them worriedly.

"Do not fear human, it's merely a scratch and nothing that Alphys can't fix," Mettaton says soothingly before he smirks. "Besides all this drama will be great for ratings."

Frisk laughs while Chara snorts at the robot's audacity to think his own near death is great television drama. "I'm glad you'll be okay, I never meant to hurt you."

"You haven't hurt us, human," Aesina says in her soft and gentle voice.

"Frisk, we need to move on." Chara urges cause although they are happy the robot isn't about to die they really don't want to hear more about how great they are or about their fame. With one last look at the fallen machine, Frisk gets to her feet and hurries through the door and towards the elevator that will take them to the King's castle.

"This place is a lot larger than I thought Chara," Frisk says offhandedly as they look down at the capital. They can see throngs of monsters bustling about like any normal city with their daemons by their side. The castle itself is also very large yet as they come to what must be Asgore's privet quarters they pause at the familiarity of the building.

"This looks like Toriel and Conchobar's house." Chara frowns before her face lights up in understanding. "Toriel is the Queen! That's why she must know so much about the underground and everyone in it."

"It makes sense." Frisk agreed, stepping into the house. It's still weird walking through somewhat familiar halls and peeking into rooms that are eerily similar. Chara, in the form of a little white terrier bounds into a room that looks like their one back in the Ruins and jumps onto the bed on the far right side.

"My bed." She declares happily while Frisk looks around. Opening the cupboard, she frowns at seeing stripped shirts. She's even more surprised to find a worn dagger and locket sitting on the desk. The locket has the engraving ' _best friends forever'_ written on it and for some reason holding it fills Frisk with sadness. Looking at the dagger Frisk decides to take it with them even though she doesn't plan on using it.

"Come on Chara. Let's keep looking." Frisk says causing the daemon to sigh sadly but follow anyway. They find the first key in the hallway and the last in the kitchen and are quick to unlock the chain. Walking down the winding hallways fills Frisk with a sense of dread while Chara just grows steadily more board. But when they reach a golden hallway with large pillars they can't help but be drawn at a large tapestry on the far wall. In it, they see Toriel and her snow leopard daemon Conchobar. Beside her stands another goat monster who could only be Asgore and on his left side stands a magnificent golden griffin daemon. But it's the two figures standing in front of them that draws Frisk and Chara's eyes.

A young monster that resembles Toriel greatly is smiling happily while holding some golden flowers, eyes screwed up tightly in joy. On his head sits a reddish brown polecat that looks just as happy as he does, eyes shining even though it is merely a piece a cloth. Beside them shockingly is a human child with characteristics strikingly similar to Frisk herself only they cannot tell what gender the human child is. They too are holding golden flowers and have buried their face in them so they can't see much facial features. However, no matter how hard Frisk or Chara look they cannot locate the human's daemon which unsettles them greatly.

"That's the royal family before." A voice says making them both jump. Turning finds Sans and Caellian staring up at the tapestry as well with sad eyes. Frisk doesn't understand and turns back to look at the happy family.

"What happened?" She asks making Sans sigh.

"It's a long story, one that starts with the arrival of the first fallen human child who was discovered by a young naive prince…"

 **Frost: So next week we will finally get to see Asriel and the first fallen human. More secrets will be revealed and action will start to be a more prominent feature**

 **Sans: So things will get interesting?**

 **Frost: I like Sonic better than you, he never talked back**

 **Sans: That's cause I ain't scared of you like he is**

 **Frost: Well I'm not scared of you either**

 **Sans: Good to know. Anyway, review or PM and we'll see you all next week**


	4. It's all just a bad dream

**Frost: Good evening/morning all my lovely readers. I know you all must be wondering why I am updating this so early seeing how it is meant to be a weekly updated story. To answer your question, today is my birthday so I thought I'd be nice and give you all a gift.**

 **Now, many new plot developments will be popping up as well as the introduction to Asriel and his daemon and the first fallen human. Their identity will still be very vague but if you have any theories concerning it feel free to mention them in a review or PM me. I would like to say that I have actually finished this story and am currently working on the sequel right now while my good friend Nera Core is writing up the Underfell version of it. I have given her permission to write it though so don't think this gives anyone the right to steal.**

 **Sans: Yeah, if you steal this AU Frost might get a little** ** _Icy_** **in her personality**

 **Frost: If you don;t stop making ice related puns you'll find out how** ** _Humorous_** **I can be with my ice powers**

 **Sans: Looks like we're both heading for a bad time**

 **Frost: Just shut up and do the thing**

 **Sans: Frost doesn't own Undertale or the concept of Daemons. Please review and have a lovely day because** ** _Winter is Coming!_**

 **Frost: SANS!**

Asriel laughed as his daemon, Morrigu flew excitedly over his head in the shape of a robin, chirping happily as the young prince tried to catch her in mid-flight.

"Can't catch me." She taunted making him laugh.

"Just you wait and see Mori!" He shouted back and took off deeper into the Ruins that he was exploring. His mother, father, and their daemons were back at the old house seeing if there was anything they wish to take back with them to New Home. With a startled chirp Morrigu flew faster as Asriel began to give chase, both of them laughing loudly as they went and not even realizing how far they were traveling. It wasn't until they reached the very end of the Ruins that they paused in their game. Morrigu was about to turn around and lead Asriel back the way they came when movement came from a patch of golden flowers and grass that sat under a large hole. With a frightened cry, she dived down and hid behind Asriel in the form of a small deer fawn.

"Asriel, we should leave." She urged him but he paid her no mind, instead walking towards the source of movement which meant Morrigu had to follow along. When Asriel reached the flowers he gasped when he saw the body of a human child with short brown hair, deathly pale skin and dull red eyes lying there looking dazed.

"Oh, you've fallen down, haven't you? Are you okay?" Asriel questioned worriedly as he reached down to help them. "Here, get up."

He pulled them to their feet and watched as they swayed slightly on their feet, holding a hand to their head. "Thank you, my names G̸̶̻̯̖̗͖̿̿̎̂͑̂̚l̷̢̤̹͔̦ͮ̒ͩ̋͟ḯ̝̹̹̩͙͈͉͖ͬ̅̍ͧͯ̇ͧt̠̹̠̳̥̬ͮͣͧ̑̍ͨ͞č̥̝̘̞̙ͫ͢h͚̯͖͚͇̤͕̺̼̽̐́̈ͥ̌͌̃." They said in a voice that was neither male nor female.

"G̸̶̻̯̖̗͖̿̿̎̂͑̂̚l̷̢̤̹͔̦ͮ̒ͩ̋͟ḯ̝̹̹̩͙͈͉͖ͬ̅̍ͧͯ̇ͧt̠̹̠̳̥̬ͮͣͧ̑̍ͨ͞č̥̝̘̞̙ͫ͢h͚̯͖͚͇̤͕̺̼̽̐́̈ͥ̌͌̃ huh? That's a nice name. My name is Asriel and this is my daemon Morrigu."

Asriel introduced while gesturing to the cowering deer fawn behind him. Those dull red eyes landed on the daemon causing Morrigu to tremble in fear as she looked around desperately.

"Where is their daemon?" She hissed as she shrunk down into a gray tabby cat, ears laid flat against her head. It would seem Asriel only noticed the lack of a daemon when his own brought it up and suddenly he had the sudden urge to pull away from this human who doesn't appear to have a soul. But the human smiles and takes hold of his hand tightly.

"They don't like to be seen by other people, they are really shy and afraid of strangers so they stay hidden." The human says in that near dead toned voice. Is sends shivers up Asriel's spine but he smiles all the same. He is nothing if not polite but Morrigu doesn't smile, instead, she shifts into a shaggy black wolf, a form she's never taken before and it shocks Asriel into silence. Never had she ever taken such a menacing form before, she always favored gentle and kind looking forms. Now she looked like something straight out of hell with glowing golden eyes that were glaring holes into the human's back as they walked around the room.

"Morrigu?" Asriel whispered hoarsely.

"Their lying, I don't trust them. Something is just so wrong about them Asriel. Please, can we just go home?" She pleaded.

"We can't just leave them here," Asriel argued.

"Why not?" Morrigu snapped in a rare display of anger. It leaves Asriel reeling for a brief moment, unsure on how to approach his daemon who is normally so kind and gentle.

"Morrigu, I don't know what's gotten into you but you better hush now before you offend our new friend," Asriel growled and turned his back on the wolf who wilted under his gaze and anger.

"Asriel, please listen to me." She begged but he just held a hand up to silence her and walked over to the human with a pleasant smile on his face. He takes their hand and begins to lead them back to the Ruins, Morrigu trailing after them with her head lowered in sadness. However, she refuses to lose her wolf form for even a second, keeping a sharp eye on the human that clings to her other half like a leech. When they reach their mother and father Morrigu can see the shock on Conchobar and Emer's faces when they see her form but she doesn't comment on it. She can see their own unease about the human yet like Asriel, Toriel and Asgore just smile and welcome the human with open arms, taking them back to the castle with them and offering them a place to stay.

Weeks turn into months and the human is now Asriel's adopted sibling and their constant presence has caused a near permanent rift between Asriel and Morrigu. The daemon sticks to dangerous forms, favoring either a wolf, snake or tigress respectively. She wants nothing to do with the human that has no daemon. She knows they are lying about their daemon being shy, she knows that they are alone and soulless yet Asriel refuses to see or hear reason.

"You shouldn't be so rude about them like that Morrigu." He would say when she tried to tell him that the human was lying before turning his back on her and going off to play with his new sibling. The nail in the coffin happened when they made the King sick with buttercup flowers. Morrigu knew Asriel didn't mean it but the way the human just stared blankly at the sickly king made shivers of dread run through her body. It only grew worse when the human told Asriel of their plan to acquire human souls.

"Asriel, we can't. You know this is wrong." She cried as Asriel stood over the still body of the human, the little red heart floating above their chest. Morrigu could sense the wrongness pouring off of the soul that looked mangled and frayed. It wasn't right, it positively screamed wrong for all the world to hear yet Asriel didn't seem to want to listen.

"They wished to see the flowers from the village. It was their final wish and we need the souls to free all monster-kind." Asriel muttered while reaching out towards the soul. Morrigu in the form of a wolf grabbed his sleeve in her mouth and pulled at it desperately, eyes wide in fear.

"Please just listen to me Asriel. You don't want to do this! It isn't right, stop! Don't, please!" She yelled only to watch as he grabbed the soul and absorbed it. Suddenly Morrigu screamed in agony as an evil and dark presence invaded her mind and began to take control of her body. She looked at Asriel who looked just as frightened as she was, his eyes that were now a blood red widening in horror as his body changed and suddenly was no longer his to control. In an almost robotic fashion, Asriel reached down and lifted the human's body into his arms and began to walk towards the barrier. Morrigu whimper as she followed behind him, her legs moving beyond her own control. And so they walked in silence, their bodies no longer theirs to control until they reached the center of the human village where a patch of golden flowers lay. Asriel lowered the human's body onto it and just stood there, Morrigu in her wolf form standing rigidly at his side. That's when the screams started. Humans from all angles came out of their houses and looked on in horror at the sight of the monster standing over the body of a child.

 _Such pathetic creatures_

The voice didn't belong to either of them yet rang out loud and clear, the voice of the human. Asriel watched as he raised his hand, fire dancing along his palms, ready to kill all the humans in sight. Morrigu was growling and baring her teeth even though she only wanted to run and hide yet she couldn't get control of her body. She watched as Asriel readied his attack, watched as he prepared to kill. But it never came, instead, she felt his own soul fragment that still resided in his own body resonating along with her own body, pushing back the invader.

 _What are you doing? Kill them!_

"No, I won't fight," Asriel said with a sad smile forming on his face. The humans were rushing towards him with weapons drawn but he didn't fight back and neither did Morrigu. They just smiled and took each blow until Asriel picked up the human's body and began to walk back the way they had come. They were trailing Dust by the time they reached the castle garden, injured beyond repair. Asriel dropped the human's body as he collapsed to his knees, Morrigu crawling into his lap still in the form of a wolf except she wasn't coal black with golden eyes anymore. Instead, she was a glistening white with eyes as blue as the sky had been on the surface. He smiled down at her as he felt the rightness of the form like he had finally found something he had been missing all along.

"So this is us?" He asked weakly, his body starting to fade away.

"Yes dear one, this is us." Morrigu agreed, nuzzling into his chest one last time before she burst into a shower of golden dust. Asriel gave one last smile, a single tear sliding down his face before he too crumbled away into Dust that spread across the garden.

Their parents and their daemons would find the Dust only a few minutes later, the snow leopard and griffin giving loud keening cries at the loss of their children while Toriel and Asgore would just crumble into sorrow and guilt. Not long after Asgore and Emer would declare war on humans, passing a new law that any human that fell into the underground would die and their souls would be used to break the barrier. Toriel and Conchobar would look on in disgust, leaving them in favor of protecting the fallen humans from their terrible fate. But no matter what they tried each one would leave and fall to Asgore and his pain-filled heart.

And while all this happened two soulless beings would bide their time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. One was a flower who still remembered when they had a soul walking alongside them and secretly wishes that they still had their companion. The other a being that had always been soulless and only wished pain and suffering in the world. Two beings that once knew each other very well but are unaware of each other's continued existence.

Sans told Frisk and Chara the story he knew of. He knew that the prince had befriended a human child that had later been adopted into the royal family. He also knew that the human was rumored to have no daemon even though they always insisted that they were shy and just hiding. The story then went that they grew very ill and later died, their last request to see the flowers of their old home. So the prince absorbed their soul to complete the wish only to be attacked by the humans who had thought he had killed the human child himself. He then stumbled home where he and his daemon turned to Dust in the garden of the castle. Looking at the young human child and daemon he could see their shock and sadness at hearing the tale that was like an old legend within the underground.

"So the death of both his children on the same day caused the king to become bitter with grief?" Frisk asked.

"I wouldn't say bitter. If anything he let his anger and grief blind his actions for I know he now regrets his actions." Sans said with a sad smile.

"Then why doesn't he call off the war?" Chara snapped.

"Because the war brought hope back to the underground. It made it seem like the king was actually doing something to free us so in turn, it gave people hope." Caellian said. Chara ducked her head, red eyes narrowing in understanding but still not liking the situation.

"So then what do we do?" Frisk asked and Sans smiled.

"Well, now that's up to you. If you wish to go home, you would also need to acquire a monster soul meaning you would have to kill Asgore. Or you can spare his life and stay down here with us." Sans informed them. And then he smiled widely, Caellian pressing up against his back as he did so. "But I think I already know what you'll choose."

"And what makes you say that?" Frisk questioned.

"You're not a violent or malicious person Frisk. Your kind and gentle and chose mercy instead of fight. Even when running away you do it with a smile." Sans smiled. Frisk smiled as well, nodding in agreement at his description of them. Chara hummed in agreement as well as she shifted into a red Irish settler, eyes looking determinedly up at Caellian who nodded in acceptance.

"I wish you both luck in your trial ahead." He bowed his head and touch his snout against Chara's head, blowing warm air over the dog before pulling away and fading into the shadows along with his boy. Frisk stood tall with Chara by their side before heading into the Throne room where a large goat-like monster stood, a beautiful golden griffin by his side. This had to be Asgore and Emer, the king of all monsters and his daemon who would be their final challenge in their journey. The king turned and his face seemed to crumple at the sight of them while his griffin daemon gave a mournful cry, wilting like a dying flower.

The next couple of minutes are both terrible and frightening, Frisk dodging the magical attacks from Asgore while Chara fights Emer. For the fight, Chara had chosen the form of a white wolf and for some reason, both Asgore and Emer stare at Chara sadly before they continue fighting. Part way through the fight they realized that the only way to progress was to fight back which sent a spike of dread through Frisk's heart as she clutched at the worn dagger. Chara eyed the dagger warily before facing Emer once more, the golden griffin giving a loud battle cry before charging full force towards the wolf. Chara growled angrily and hunched down, springing forward at the last moment and closing her jaws over Emer's left wing causing the griffin to cry out and Asgore to wince where he stood. With this distraction Frisk slashed at him with the dagger, tears springing to her eyes as she saw the pain flashing across both monster and daemon's face.

"Please, we don't want to do this." Frisk pleaded even though talking seemed pointless now. Asgore just sighed and readied another attack, this time, some of his fire clipping Frisk on the right shoulder making her cry out. Chara howled in pain along with her but wasn't distracted enough to allow Emer a free hit, dancing out of the way of the griffin's claws just in time. With no other choice, Frisk attacked, again and again, pleading with the king between attacks to let them go and drop his own weapon. She could see the confliction in both his and his daemons eyes, could see neither wanted to kill them.

"We won't be angry with you, just please stop." Frisk cried as she slashed him once more, giving a loud yelp when he collapsed to his knees clutching at his chest. Emer mirrored his actions, falling onto her side next to him and just looking at Chara weakly. For a brief moment, Frisk feared they had killed them yet Emer wasn't starting to trail Dust which meant they were still okay. With this in mind, Frisk rushed to their aid, holding Asgore's hand in her own while Chara gentle sniffed at Emer.

"Ah, so that is how it is." Asgore sighed, smiling down at Frisk sadly as he gently cupper her face, tears glistening in his eyes. "I remember the day after my son died. The entire underground was devoid of hope. The future had once again been taken from us by the humans. In a fit of anger, I declared war. I said I would destroy any human that came here. I would use their souls to become godlike…and free us from this terrible prison. Then I would destroy humanity and let monsters rule the surface in peace."

"This brought hope back to the people, but at a terrible cost," Emer stated sadly, resting her golden head on Asgore's knee. "Asgore's wife and my soul mate become disgusted with our actions. She and her daemon left this place, never to be seen again. Truthfully, we do not want power. We do not want to hurt anyone. We just wanted everyone to have hope again. But we cannot take this any longer."

"I just want to see my wife. I just want to see my child." Asgore wept which in turn brought tears to Frisk's eyes as well. Chara, who normally didn't show many emotions towards strangers let out a small whine of sadness, pressing her nose against Emer's face in comfort.

"Please, young ones. This war has gone on long enough." Emer begged feebly.

"You have the power. Take my soul and leave this cursed place." Asgore said, eyes closing in acceptance. Frisk shook her head however and squeezed his hand all the more tightly.

"I won't, I can't do that. Your life isn't worth my freedom. I would rather stay here than take that away from you, take away the hope of the underground that is their king." She said firmly causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"After everything I have done to hurt you, you would rather stay down here and suffer than live happily on the surface?" He questioned.

"Why can't we be happy down here?" Frisk shot right back with a smile, Chara snuggling into her arms as a tabby cat. Her statement caused the king to smile while Emer just chuckled.

"Human, I promise you for as long as you remain here my wife and I will take care of you as best we can. We can sit in the living room, telling stories, eating butterscotch pie. We could be like, like a family." Asgore said happily. Frisk nodded in agreement, reaching out to take his hand once more and accept her new life.

She jumped back with a cry of alarm however when a ring of white bullet-like seeds surrounded Asgore and Emer who looked on in horror and shock. The seeds remained air born for only a brief moment before striking Asgore and Emer right in the heart. The griffin gave a pain filled cry before bursting into a shower of golden Dust, Asgore watching with a face filled with sudden fear before he too turned to Dust leaving behind a floating white introverted heart. The heart trembled, fighting to stay together before another little seed came flying towards it, splitting it in half. Frisk stood there, clutching Chara to her chest as she tried to register what had just happened. It sunk in when Chara gave a yowling howl of agony, claws digging into her arm as the daemon expressed her grief at losing another family so quickly. Frisk jumped when a little yellow flower popped up, an innocent smile painted on his face and with no daemon in sight.

"You idiots. You haven't learned a thing. In this world, it's kill or be killed." Flowey laughed as the six human souls circled him. And just like that, the world around them grew dark till it was the only thing Frisk and Chara knew.

On the other side of the castle, Sans and Caellian walked back towards Snowdin together when suddenly they were hit with a wave of wrongness and fear. It left the Gaster Blaster shaken while Sans actually fell to the floor, head spinning like a top. Caellian crooned worriedly down at him, gently nudging him into a standing position with his muzzle.

"Are you alright Sans?" Caellian questioned worriedly, sagging with relief when the skeleton nodded. "What was that anyway?"

"I don't know, but it felt bad and wrong." Sans shivered, trying to understand the feeling. It felt like it had come from the castle, but nothing was there that could cause such a sick feeling to assault his senses like that. At least that's what he thought until a frightening thought entered his mind making him gasp aloud before running back towards the castle.

"Sans! Sans, what's wrong? What is it?" Caellian shouted, rushing to keep up with his other half least they stretch their bond.

"Frisk and Chara!" Sans shouted back making the daemon's eye sockets widen in horror.

"Oh no."

It was black, all around them and the only thing there was. Frisk felt her heart pounding in her chest as fear began to take control. Chara, in the form of a tigress, pressed up against her side to offer comfort and protection. They walk aimlessly for what feels like hours but in truth is only a few minutes before they see a save point, the glowing yellow start flashing like a beckon of hope. Frisk rushes towards it, intending on resting and going back to save Asgore and Emer when the star shatters before them. They're save file appears, red cracks running along it as the words 'file erased' appear before them. They can only watch in horror as the save file shatters as well, Flowey's face taking its place.

"Howdy! It's me, Flowey. Flowey the flower." He greeted with his innocent smile. "I owe you a huge thanks. You really did a number on that old fool. Without you, I never could have gotten past him."

Frisk felt sick at his words. After all, he was basically saying that they had helped him kill Asgore and Emer. Chara snarled in rage up at him, hackles standing on end while her tail lashed from side to side.

"But now, with your help, he's dead." Flowey cheered, his face taking on the form of Asgore's briefly before it turned into a demonic version of the king's face. It only lasted a few moments before his face was back only it was no longer innocent and happy. "And I've got the human souls!"

His face glitches out like a TV screen, distorted laughter filling the darkness before his face returned. "Boy, I've been empty for so long. It feels great to have a soul inside me again. Mmm, I can feel them wriggling. Aww, you're feeling left out, aren't ya? Well, that's just perfect. After all, I only have six souls. I still need one more, before I become a god. And I also still need to acquire a daemon."

Frisk took a step back, eyes widening in fear while Chara positively spat with rage. The flower's face split into a wide smile as he saw their fear, jagged teeth appear in his mouth.

"Then, with my new found powers. Monsters, humans, everyone, I'll show them all the real meaning of this world. Oh, and forget about escaping to your old save file. It's gone forever! But don't worry, your old friend Flowey has worked out a replacement for you. I'll save over your own death, so you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces! Over, and over, and over!" Flowey yelled in glee. But Frisk was determined. They had gotten this far and they weren't about to give up now. With this resolve, Frisk took a step forward, Chara standing tall by her side.

"What? Do you really think you can stop me? Hee hee hee. You really are an idiot." Flowey laughed before his face vanished. Frisk stood there, flinched when her soul fragment became visible on her chest, glowing a bright red in the darkness. All was silent for a moment before the ominous sounds of vines moving filled the air and the outline of a massive monstrous looking being starting to draw closer.

"Frisk, I don't think this was a good idea," Chara muttered, head lowering as they finally saw what the souls had done to Flowey. He was a horrendous sight, one that would haunt them in their dreams for a long time. The frightening sight stared down at them, the TV screen that acted like Flowey's face showing his smiling face before he began to laugh like a maniac. They barely had any time to react before white star-like projectiles were being thrown at them, Chara howling in a mixture of pain and anger as a couple grazed her side. Frisk wanted to help but before they could catch their breath, what looked like flame throwers appeared sending waves of fire at them.

"We have to fight Frisk, it's our only hope!" Chara yelled as "Friendliness pellet's" began to fire at them. Nodding in understanding Frisk rushed forward and stabbed the worn dagger into the monstrosity only to pale when she saw how little damage it caused. Only one hit point.

"Frisk!" Chara bit down on the back of Frisk's jumper and yanked her back just as another wave of white star projectiles launched themselves at them, this time nicking Frisk on the arm. Chara then had to jump away from more fire when suddenly one of the silver tubes that made up the beast's face began to flash light blue. On the TV screen, the words warning appeared before a light blue soul showed up.

"What's happening?" Frisk asked in fear, wondering if an overly powerful attack was about to come their way. Just as suddenly as it appeared the world went black for a few seconds before large white knives appeared, spinning in interact ways.

"Hurry Chara, follow the pattern!" Frisk yelled, climbing onto the tigers back. Chara did as instructed, wincing when one of the knives cut into her side and taking away another chunk of their already low HP.

"Help us! Please!" Frisk called out for help hoping someone would hear and save them…but nobody came. However, the knives stopped spinning and began to tremble violently before suddenly they were green band aids that seemed to gravitate towards them. At first, Chara tried to move away only to pause when she realized they were healing their wounds and restoring their HP. Looking up showed the orange soul glowing on the screen.

"They're helping us," Chara whispered as she caught sight of a brief flash of a lion standing beside the orange soul. Frisk blinked as well before they were both gone, replaced by Flowey once more. They expected the white stars once more, they weren't expecting plant-like creatures with human mouths to appear and start chasing them. Chara quickly changed into a red dragon, flying above the attacks and taking Frisk with her only to roar in pain when human sized flies began to rain down on them.

"How are we even meant to avoid this?" Frisk yelled in frustration.

"We're not, that's the point," Chara growled back, breathing fire over some of the flies and stopping them from causing more harm. While Chara did this Frisk took another swing at Flowey, glaring when it once again only did one point of damage. The sound of something falling had her looking up, eyes widening in shock and horror.

"Look out!"

Chara shrieked as Flowey nukes began to fall from the sky, exploding on the floor below them. The next thing that happened had them scrambling in a mad panic. Vines shot out towards them from nearly all angles, ready to impale them at any moment. The vines kept coming until the screen flashed with an orange soul. Getting ready for what was coming next Chara landed and shifted into a reddish brown polecat, sitting on her girl's shoulder as the world went black once more. Like before a new attack came about, this time in the form of many hands forming circles that would move away from each other slightly, allowing Frisk to dodge between them.

"Help us!" Frisk called out desperately. This time, it was the dark blue soul that came to their rescue. The hands turned Green and Frisk rushed to collect as many as she could while Chara stared at the outline of a jaguar standing beside the blue soul. Keeping up with the speed of things the room went black before Flowey was back, firing white stars and vines at them in quick succession. As the dodged Frisk spotted some words that were flashing 'file saved'. Frowning in confusion she didn't see the vine heading towards her until it was too late. With a gasp she looked down at the vine buried deep in her chest, blood leaking out from the wound. Chara stood stock still on her shoulder for a moment before turning to golden dust, Flowey laughing the whole while. Frisk gazed at him as her world went black.

 _This is all just a bad dream_

 _And you're never waking up!_

Frisk blinked as she suddenly found herself and Chara facing Flowey once more like they had never even died. Knowing what was coming Frisk jumped to avoid the vine that had previously killed her before, Chara turning into her wolf form again to bite down on the offending vine. Thankfully it wasn't long before the dark blue soul appeared and the world went black. Both human and daemon blinked when they saw the ballet shoes stomping towards them in a pattern that they were quick to fall into, Frisk calling out for help once more.

This time, it was the purple soul, the horned owl hooting encouragingly to Chara who nodded right back. The next soul that came to their aid was the green one accompanied by a dove and after that was the yellow one which had a meerkat standing with it. After the yellow soul, however, something extraordinary happened. All the souls appeared accompanied by the daemon that must have belong to their human and they began to heal them. Frisk smiled at them as Chara nodded to all the daemons in thanks, grateful for their help in keeping her other half safe. When Flowey appeared once more they smiled when they saw the words ' _Flowey's defense drops to zero'_ and his attacks became slower. Rushing forward with the dagger raised Frisk began to attack pleased when it did far more damage than before.

They kept going, every now and then a green healing item would sneak into his attacks that Chara would be quick to snatch up. It went on like this for a while, Frisk steadily doing more and more damage to Flowey until finally his HP was all gone. Frisk and Chara cheered as Flowey began to shake and scream out in anger.

"No, no! This can't be happening! You, you!" He yelled before suddenly his HP jumped back up to full health and his face turned into a smug smile. Frisk froze in horror while Chara snarled in utter fury. "You idiot."

They didn't have time to react before a blast of pure magic hit them and Frisk felt Chara beginning to turn to dust once more. But it didn't happen. Flowey loaded his file before Chara could crumble away only to blast them again and again and again, stabbing them with a vine every now and then. It went on forever, the pain near unbearable until he stopped, leaving them at a fraction of a health point. Chara hung limply in Frisk's arms as a tabby cat, staring up at the monster in defeat as a circle of seed bullets surrounded them.

"Hee, hee, hee. Did you really think you could defeat me? I am the God of this world. And you? You're hopeless. Hopeless and alone. Golly, that's right. Your worthless friends can't save you now. Call for help, I dare you. Cry into the darkness! Mummy, daddy, somebody help! See what good it does you." Flowey cackled manically. Frisk glared up at him and stood tall.

"Please, help us!" She yelled with all her might. It was silent as Flowey looked down upon them, his smile widening as seconds passed.

"But nobody came." He taunted while sticking out his tongue. "Boy, what a shame. Nobody else is gonna get to see you die."

He laughed like he'd just heard the best joke ever while Frisk closed her eyes and held Chara tight, ready to face death for the final time. However, it never came. The seeds vanished and Flowey looked around in confusion as their health jumped back up to full.

"What? How'd you? Well, I'll just…" Flowey broke off as the words 'Load failed' flashed before him. "Wha…where are my powers?"

In a blink the souls appeared, floating around him in a threatening manner while the slightly transparent daemons glared hatefully up at him.

"The souls? What are they doing?" Flowey asked himself more than Frisk. The souls surged forward, sapping him of his powers as he screamed in pain. "No! No! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME! STOP! STOP IT! STOOOPP!"

Frisk shielded her eyes and held Chara tight as the world turned a blinding white, sound fading into nothing. When it cleared again Flowey was a flower once more but he was wilted with his petals torn in places. His face was bowed to the ground and he just radiated defeat. Two options appeared before Frisk, 'Fight' or 'Mercy'. Chara was looking towards the fight option but Frisk knew it wasn't the answer, it never was. Reaching forward she pressed down on the Mercy option with a gentle smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" A weak voice asked. Looking found Flowey tilting his head to the side so that he could look at them from the corner of his eye. "Do you really think I've learned anything from this? No."

The options reappeared but Frisk was determined. With a scowl she thrust her hand back onto the Mercy option, tears gathering in her eyes. "I believe in you."

"Sparing me won't change anything. Killing me is the only way to end this." Flowey hissed, turning to face them even more. But Frisk refused to fight, in her mind the only way to end this was through Mercy.

"If you let me live…I'll come back."

 _Mercy_

"I'll kill you."

 _Mercy_

"I'll kill everyone."

 _Mercy_

"I'll kill everyone you love."

 _Mercy_

Flowey stopped, his face turning from demonic to confused as Frisk continued to spare him. Chara also looked confused, staring at her human and wondering why she thought the flower was worth saving. He had already admitted he wasn't worth saving, that he wouldn't change his ways so why even try?

 _Mercy, mercy, mercy…_

"Why?"

 _Mercy_

"Why are you being…so nice to me?" Flowey's face crumpled into a lost and slightly afraid expression.

 _Mercy_

"I can't understand."

 _Mercy_

"I can't understand."

 _Mercy_

"I just can't understand." Flowey all but cried before ducking down into the earth, running away. Frisk sighed sadly while Chara just huffed at his cowardice. Shifting back into a tabby cat she followed after Frisk who started walking towards the exit to the underground. Chara knew that her human was upset that she hadn't managed to save everyone, that she hadn't managed to get them all to the surface and was trying to think of a way to get a better ending.

"I'm not sure there is a way to get a better ending Frisk," Chara muttered sadly as well. While she wasn't a fan of some of the monsters and their daemons she liked Sans and Caellian and Papyrus and Amarisa.

A week after returning to the surface Flowey contacts them, saying he knows how to get them a better ending, how to save everyone. They don't want to believe him, when has he ever given them a reason to trust him? But Frisk is desperate, she wants Sans to see real stars, wants Mettaton to be on TV and wants Papyrus and Amarisa to feel the sunshine. Chara warns her not too, says it's a bad idea but Frisk ignores the daemons words and hits the reset button turning the world white.


	5. The beginning of the end

**Frost: G'day everyone and welcome to the next instalment of Daemontale where things are about to really take off. Now I hope you're all pumped and that my special Birthday update had you all entertained over the weekend. As usual, there will be Easter Eggs hidden within this chapter and I'd be really interested to see if anyone picks up on them.**

 **Caellian: Please review as they make Frost very happy**

 **Frost: That they do**

 **Sans: You could even say they** ** _warm_** **her** ** _frozen_** **heart**

 **Frost:...Sans I swear to God I'm going to freeze you till the next century if you don't stop**

 **Sans: Come on Frost, I know you just** ** _melt_** **when you hear my puns. Besides, they help you to feel less** ** _ice_** **-solated**

 **Frost: Just enjoy the bloody chapter and have a good day**

Sans knows something isn't right. The sense of Déjà vu hangs thick in the air as he walks away from the judgment hall where he just spoke to Frisk and Chara. He feels like something is missing like he's lost time yet that he's already done all this before.

"The anomaly?" Caellian asks, the great daemon walking slowly so Sans could keep up.

"I think so. This timeline, it feels different than most." Sans agreed. He turned back, wondering if he should go and check on Frisk and Chara before disregarding the thought. He'd wait in the shadows, see if they came back from their meeting with the king and keep their promise. Neither was aware of what had just happened, what was meant to happen but wouldn't because of one flowers interference.

Frisk and Chara shivered as they walked through the True Lab, the feel of the place just giving off a creepy vibe. After Alphys and Sualtam had vanished down into the True Lab they knew that this was why they had come back to this point in time, to save them from their guilt. For a moment they pondered on why Flowey would care about Alphys before pushing the thoughts aside. They needed to stay focused and alert if they wanted to make it out alive. The amalgamates were friendly enough when calmed down but they were also very dangerous and frightening. The worst thing was seeing the merged daemons that stayed by their sides, making horrid noises as they tried to comfort their respective monster.

Chara didn't even bother trying to speak with them, most of them had lost the ability to form a complete and coherent sentence a long time ago. It was sad in a way but at the same time at least they were never alone. However, as they walked through the Lab looking for the keys they couldn't help but stop and read the notes left by Alphys. Some of them were disturbing while others were heartbreaking to read. But when Chara peeked into a room that had a TV in it with some tapes she couldn't help but rushed over to investigate.

"Look, Frisk, let's watch them. They might be useful." Chara urged. She was in her tabby cat form and was pawing at the tape labeled one while looking up at her person expectantly.

"I don't know Chara, they might be privet," Frisk muttered worriedly. The daemon huffed at the excuse, rolling her blood red eyes.

"This place is abandoned, Frisk. Who's gonna care if we peak at a few dusty old tapes?" Chara asked. Frisk bit her lip, still looking unsure before reaching down and placing the first tape into the video player. The screen didn't light up, remaining black and at first, they both wondered if there was either nothing on the tapes or the TV was broken. However, they jumped when the familiar voice of Toriel and Conchobar filled the room followed by Asgore and Emer.

 _'_ _Psst, Gorey, wake up.'_

 _'_ _Yeah Emer, get up.'_

 _'_ _Mmm? What is it dear?'_

 _'_ _Is something the matter?'_

 _'_ _And why do you have the video camera?'_

 _'_ _Shush! I want to get your reaction.'_

 _'_ _Go for it Tori.'_

 _'_ _Gorey, dearest. What is my favorite vegetable?'_

 _'_ _Carrots, right?'_

 _'_ _No, no, no, no! My favorite vegetable is…Eda-mom-e, get it?'_

 _'_ _I think you should go back to bed dear.'_

 _"_ _Yeah Conchobar, you both need your rest.'_

 _'_ _No, no, no. Not yet!'_

 _'_ _We still have one more Emer!'_

 _'_ _If I were a dog, what breed would I be?'_

 _'_ _I'm not sure honey. What kind of dog would you be?'_

 _'_ _I would be…a Momerainean.'_

 _'_ _Ohohoho, you sure are excited to have this child. You know, if you keep making jokes like this one day you could be a famous Momedian.'_

 _'…_ _. Well, I think Conchobar and I will go to bed.'_

 _'_ _Hey! Come on Tori, that was funny!'_

 _'_ _Hahaha, I know dear, I was just teasing you. Goodnight dear.'_

 _'_ _Goodnight honey.'_

 _'_ _Oh dear, perhaps it's too dark in here for the video to come out.'_

Frisk blinked in surprise, having just gotten an interesting look into the royal family's life before everything seemed to have fallen apart. She could feel Chara vibrating with curiosity beside her still as a tabby cat. The daemon glanced up at her human before leaping up to sit above the other taps, her tail flowing down to nudge against the second one. Frisk still wasn't sure if they had a right to watch these as they were obviously private but even she couldn't deny she was curious as to what the other taps were about.

 _'_ _Okay, GLITCH, are you ready? Make your creepy face. AHHHHH! Hee hee. Oh, wait, I had the lens cap on. What? You're not going to do it again? Come on, stop tricking me.'_

 _'_ _Asriel, I don't like this.'_

 _'_ _Hush Morrigu. Stop being so mean to them.'_

Chara's ears were pressed against her head after that tape. Something about it just seemed off. And the fact they couldn't make out the name of the silent person in the tape unnerved her greatly. Turning found Frisk looking just as uneasy about what had just transpired.

"The way he just brushed his daemons concern aside, it isn't right. We're meant to listen to each other." Frisk muttered, reaching out to run her fingers through the silky smooth fur of Chara's head.

"Put the next one in, we need to figure this out." Chara insisted.

 _'_ _Howdy_ G͇̫̘̥͍͓̥ͥ̿ͦͭ̆͜l̏̉ͧ̆̽҉̛̞̮̰͎̭̼̠i̱̰̦̺͙̩̊͋t̡̖̯̩͉̥̠͉̱͆̒ͯ͗ͩc͎̞̟̟̲̤̱̘ͤ̄ͥ̂͐̚ḧ̫̜̣̫ͭͤ̀́ _, smile for the camera. Ha, now I got you! This time, I left the cap on deliberately. Now you're smiling for no reason, hee hee. What? Oh, yeah, I remember. When we tried to make Butterscotch pie for dad right? The recipe asked for cups of butter, but we accidently put in buttercups instead. Yeah, those flowers got him and Emer really sick. I felt so bad, we made mum and Conchobar really upset. I should have laughed it off like you did. Um, anyway where are you going with this? Huh? Turn off the Camera? Okay.'_

 _'_ _Asriel please stop.'_

 _'_ _Be quiet Morrigu.'_

Frisk and Chara felt dread fill their body as the tape came to an end. That whole one-sided conversation just felt wrong coupled with the dismissal of one's daemon again. It was clear Asriel's daemon could feel something off about the first fallen human, which was the only explanation to who the silent person in the tapes was, but the young Prince just refused to listen.

"I don't like this Chara." Frisk whimpered.

"Neither do I, but we need to keep watching," Chara said gently.

 _'_ _I…I don't like this idea_ G͇̫̘̥͍͓̥ͥ̿ͦͭ̆͜l̏̉ͧ̆̽҉̛̞̮̰͎̭̼̠i̱̰̦̺͙̩̊͋t̡̖̯̩͉̥̠͉̱͆̒ͯ͗ͩc͎̞̟̟̲̤̱̘ͤ̄ͥ̂͐̚ḧ̫̜̣̫ͭͤ̀́ _. Wha-what? No, of course not! Big kids don't cry. Yeah, you're right. No! I'd never doubt you_ G͇̫̘̥͍͓̥ͥ̿ͦͭ̆͜l̏̉ͧ̆̽҉̛̞̮̰͎̭̼̠i̱̰̦̺͙̩̊͋t̡̖̯̩͉̥̠͉̱͆̒ͯ͗ͩc͎̞̟̟̲̤̱̘ͤ̄ͥ̂͐̚ḧ̫̜̣̫ͭͤ̀́ _, never. Y-yeah, we'll be strong, we'll free everyone. I'll go get the flowers.'_

 _'_ _Asriel, don't do this. Their lying, please listen to me.'_

 _'_ _Morrigu, stop it. I said I'd never doubt them so hush.'_

 _'_ _Please Asriel.'_

"It's all wrong, it's all wrong!" Frisk cried, the feeling of dread growing with each tape they watched. Chara was a reddish brown polecat now sitting on her shoulder, lips pulled back into a snarl as she gazed hatefully at the screen. The way the Prince just disregarded his daemons warning, just pushed her aside left a hollow feeling deep within both her own chest and her girls. But there was also something else, it almost felt like Asriel was pushing his daemon away without realizing it, like he was under a trance whenever he interacted with Morrigu.

"I think there's just one more now. Get it over with." Chara spoke lowly, red eyes never leaving the screen. However, it wasn't Asriel who spoke first, it was Toriel.

 _'_

G͇̫̘̥͍͓̥ͥ̿ͦͭ̆͜l̏̉ͧ̆̽҉̛̞̮̰͎̭̼̠i̱̰̦̺͙̩̊͋t̡̖̯̩͉̥̠͉̱͆̒ͯ͗ͩc͎̞̟̟̲̤̱̘ͤ̄ͥ̂͐̚ḧ̫̜̣̫ͭͤ̀́ _, can you hear me? We want you to wake up.'_

 _'_

G͇̫̘̥͍͓̥ͥ̿ͦͭ̆͜l̏̉ͧ̆̽҉̛̞̮̰͎̭̼̠i̱̰̦̺͙̩̊͋t̡̖̯̩͉̥̠͉̱͆̒ͯ͗ͩc͎̞̟̟̲̤̱̘ͤ̄ͥ̂͐̚ḧ̫̜̣̫ͭͤ̀́ _, you need to stay determined. You can't give up. You are the future for humans and monsters.'_

 _'_ _Psst,_ G͇̫̘̥͍͓̥ͥ̿ͦͭ̆͜l̏̉ͧ̆̽҉̛̞̮̰͎̭̼̠i̱̰̦̺͙̩̊͋t̡̖̯̩͉̥̠͉̱͆̒ͯ͗ͩc͎̞̟̟̲̤̱̘ͤ̄ͥ̂͐̚ḧ̫̜̣̫ͭͤ̀́ _, please wake up. I don't like this plan anymore. I…I…no, I said I'd never doubt you! Six right? We just need to get six? And we'll do it together right?'_

 _'_ _Asriel, if you do this, you will regret it.'_

 _'_ _I promised Morrigu, and I intend to keep it.'_

 _'_ _Then we're already lost.'_

F̬͚͈͙ͯ̎̌ͦ̈ͤǫ̝̻̝̆͊͢͞o̪͆͗ͣ̈́ͩ͞ͅl̴̟̭̠͓̦͆̓͌̉̎ȋ̧͎̝̦ͮ̆͂͡s̭̤͔̝ͩͧ͡h̡̩̰ͣ̐̾ͧͮ̌̚ ̺̫̲ͧ͋ͪ̽̋͑͑́͜c͑̇͗ͣ́͏͏̟̘̜̫̳̼̦ĥ̵͓̖͉̞̖̣̣̭̱́̽̀̉̑͑i̶̞͑̅͢l̡̤̞̅̈́̎͂ͫͪ̊͢͞d̡̞̮̺̂́̑̿ͩ̿ͦ̓,̟ͫ̉̽̍̎ͯ̐̓̈̕͢ ̡̱͍͔̆̑ͤͧnͥ̋̀̂ͭ̀̉ͥͬ͝҉͓̭̘͔̜̪ǫͭͥͩ̑̊̑͗̇҉̞̯͉̫̰w͖̬̱̼͈͍ͤ̓̉ͥͫͦ̓̿͜ ͖̲͇̫̩̯̜ͮ̇ͩ͢͝Ĭ̺ ̵̝͔ͤͫ̊ͨ̒ͧ͗ͬ́s̮͚̘̠̼̽͒̉̂ͧ̕͡͞ͅh̿ͪ̂ͤ͏̨̝̥͙̳å̯̹̦̟̘̻̭͒͂̀l̿͐͗ͥ̓ͥ͆̿͏̳̰͚̰l̵̸̡̬̣͍̞̪̳̬̋͒͋̎̑͂͒̉ ̧̮͇̪͍̺̆̔̆ͣ͌̌ͪh̵̼̭̙̫̱̹̔͛̽͑̐͡a̶̛͇̜̮͖̅̄̒̓̂ͩ̓̋͝v̵̂̽̄҉̤̮̫̩̰̺ḕ̸̄̀͐̍҉̞̝̩ ̸̹̋̀m̶͖̬̭̙̠̱̲̲̓͋͝y̛̪͙̖͖ͭͧͤ̎ͅ ̵̹͈̃̅̒̈͌̚r̐ͩ͠҉͍̣̠̖̣ẹ̡̩̺̪͚̭̜ͣ̀̾͌͡͡v̡̡̜͂ͨͥ̏͌́̀ę̷̪̹̜͇͒n̷̙̘̲̱ͦ̀͠g̴̛͙̖̞͆̿̍ͧ̅͢e̻̥̰̥͍̩͆ 

Chara gave a loud spitting hiss of anger and fear as a static filled voice that was impossible to make out spoke at the end of the last tape. Frisk jerked away in terror, reaching up to pull her other half close to her chest seeking comfort. The young human child stared down at their other half, soft brown meeting deep crimson and they both leaned forward and pressed their heads against each other. They needed the comfort, needed to assure themselves that they were still whole and not broken like Asriel and Morrigu seemed to have been towards the end of their life.

"I would never do that to you," Frisk whispered, running her fingers through the reddish brown fur in a soothing manner.

"I know you wouldn't, it's just scary to think someone else would," Chara muttered.

"We need to get out of here, find the elevator. We have all the keys and everything should be working." Frisk reminded her other half. The polecat grumbled, not wanting to break the peaceful calm that had fallen over the both of them but knowing that they had too. They walked back through the twisting corridors of the 'True Lab' until they found the elevator power room, grunting as they worked together to push to old button that had nearly rusted stiff. When the amalgamates appeared followed by Alphys Frisk and Chara just stood in silence and allowed the yellow dinosaur monster to speak her mind, her rabbit daemon Sualtam fidgeting nervously by her side.

"Alphys, I think it's time we sent things right." He finally spoke up, looking up at his other half who just sighed tiredly.

"I think your right Sualtam." She said before turning to led the amalgamates away. Frisk watched them go with a soft smile on her face, Chara humming in approval. The daemon and human walked towards the elevator when suddenly they realized the two screens beside them that had been off were suddenly on, a red smiling face staring back at them. Chara spat it utter fury, shifting into a ruby red viper to curl protectively around Frisk's neck. Frisk didn't even bother to see what it said, she just walked quickly towards the elevator in hopes that it was just a strange coincidence. Those thoughts quickly fled when their phone began to ring.

"Don't answer it." Chara hissed but Frisk brushed her daemon aside, lifting the phone up to her ear.

 _"_ _Frisk…are you there? It's been a long time, hasn't it? But you've done so well. Thanks to you, everything has fallen into place. Frisk…see you soon."_

The human child blinked in confusion only to yelp when the doors to the elevator slammed shut and the whole thing started to shake violently. Chara shifted, becoming a massive tigress and yowling loudly in a mixture of fear and anger, curling protectively around her human half. Frisk buried her face into Chara's body, breathing in her familiar scent and just waited until the elevator stopped shaking. When it did the door swished open and Chara practically shoved them out of the thing. They're confusion only mounted as the doors slammed shut once more and vines shot up to prevent them from opening.

"I think we've made a mistake Chara," Frisk muttered worriedly, the tigress rumbling in fear beside her.

Sans and Caellian were worried, no they were anxious. The timeline wasn't right, it had changed yet they couldn't tell what had caused the change or even when it had occurred. The blaster daemon was a growling and snarling mess, pacing back and forth outside their house while Papyrus and Undyne wondered off, saying something about heading to the dump. The residents of Snowdin sent the pair frightful and disgusted looks as Caellian continued to snap and growl like a caged wild animal. One particular resident, a bear-like monster with a bird daemon, muttered something along the lines of _"Freaks"_ under his breath.

"I have a right mind to show him just what your Gaster Blaster can do child." Caellian huffed irritably.

"Don't, it will just make things worse," Sans warned though his face was pinched, showing how hurt he'd been by the comment. He sat in the snow, looking extremely small beside his massive daemon and near innocent though they both knew the hidden power he wielded. People often misjudged Sans seeing how he only stood at 4 foot 4 meaning his head didn't even brush up against Caellian's lower ribs.

"If you say so." Caellian snapped before turning to face the small skeleton. "These time jumps, have you noticed they slowed down a bit when the human arrived?"

Sans blinked which was quite an odd sight, seeing how he was a skeleton before he tilted his head in thought and gave a hesitant nod. "Yeah, I am, we already drew the conclusion that it was that flower messing with the timelines before but…well when Frisk arrived it stopped until just recently."

Caellian hummed, stopping his pacing to gaze out towards the pass to Waterfall. Sans watched him, narrowing his eye sockets as he felt the bond thrum with curiosity. "What are you think of?"

"Remember our studies surround human souls, the part that isn't their daemon?" Caellian asked instead.

"Each soul, while all possessing Determination, have a unique trait defined by colour. Each trait, in turn, gives the human certain abilities that we monsters do not have. In our lifetime we have encountered humans with the traits Perseverance, Patience, and Integrity. From observation and hearing whispers from our job of being Judge we have determined that the other souls the king has possession of are the traits Bravery, Kindness and Justice." Sans spoke in a monotone voice, rattling off all the information he knew to his daemon who just nodded and hummed in thought.

"Frisk, the human child, her soul was red. What does that tell you?" The daemon questioned. Sans was silent for a moment before he grimaced.

"Determination." Was all he said.

"The ability to persevere even after death," Caellian muttered thoughtfully.

"When they die, they _'reset'_ to a point in time when they were alive," Sans spoke suddenly causing the blaster to jump slightly. Caellian stared before a sneer made its way onto his face and it was a truly frightening sight.

"That kind of power, it shouldn't be in the hands of a child." He snarled. Sans jumped up, throwing himself onto his daemons lowered muzzle. Caellian froze, eye lights locking on his other half who slumped against him with his own eyes closed. The daemon gently lowered his body and head to the ground, being sure not to jostle Sans as he did so.

"I know your angry Caellian but please, don't be angry at Frisk and Chara. They are nice, they accepted us after all." Sans said quietly. His words caused Caellian to snarl softly, eye sockets screw up tightly at the reminder that he and his boy were very alone in the world with only Papyrus and Amarisa really. He couldn't hold back the soft whimper as his face softened, eyes still closed while leaning forward to nuzzle against his other, and sometimes better half.

"I don't want to see you hurt." He finally whispered which just caused Sans to give a huffing laugh.

"You can't protect me forever Caellian. Despite the fact that I am frozen at the age of a teen I'm not a child anymore. Neither of us are and I don't think we ever were. Gaster took that away from us a long time ago." Sans muttered, tracing soft circles on his daemon's muzzle. Caellian growled at the mention of the doctor but didn't respond. They stayed like that for at least another hour before they got a call from Papyrus asking them to meet him in the judgment hall. The request was odd seeing how no one but Asgore and Emer knew of their job as Judge for the king.

"The anomaly." Was all Caellian said before lowering his body to the ground and jerking his head at Sans. The small skeleton smiled softly before jumping up to rest on his daemons back, settling comfortably between the massive shoulder blades. It was moments like these that Sans could really appreciate Caellian's settled form.

When they'd been children the largest form he'd taken had been a pure white dragon with ice blue eyes that stood at eight and a half feet tall. Back then Sans had still been growing and was only three feet tall making Caellian an impressive and frightening sight. Now though when he stood to his full height he was eleven and a half feet tall. His height was mainly due to his long near gangly legs that held his body six feet off the ground. He was also eight feet long unless he stretched out his tail which would double his body length and with three-inch serrated teeth and claws he was most certainly a terrifying sight. Yet to Sans, Caellian was magnificent, handsome and perfect in every way. His long powerful legs could carry him to speeds of nearly 40 miles per hour while his jaws could bite down with enough strength to crush steel meaning he had a bite force of 40,000 pounds per square inch.

Yes, his daemon was powerful so Sans could understand why Undyne had asked if he wanted to join the royal guard. A humans' daemon wouldn't stand a chance against Caellian if they ever got into a serious fight, the Blaster would tear them apart, turning them to dust before their human could scream in pain.

"Enough of those thoughts." Caellian huffed as he started lumbering his way through Snowdin. Sans blinked, surprised by the fact that he'd been drifting in his thoughts before he smiled.

"Nothing to be ashamed of Caellian, but also not something that should be flaunted," Sans said which just had his daemon chuffing in amusement.

"Certainly not." Caellian agreed before sending his boy a smirk. "Ready for a bit of fun?"

Sans smiled back, reaching up to grip at the ridges of Caellian's neck and shoulder joints. "Always."

Caellian didn't need telling twice before he took off in a flash of white. Monsters and daemon alike yelped as they watched the white blur rocket past them, the echo of a young monster's laughter following in its wake. And laughing Sans was, whooping in utter joy as Caellian moved quickly and smoothly across the underground. What was normally a two-hour walk from Snowdin Forest to the Capital only took fifteen minutes with Caellian taking back roads that most monsters didn't even know about. As they walked into the judgment hall Sans shivered as he felt his magic, the magic of patience and judgment sing happily. He felt Caellian tremble as well, a deep rumble escaping his maw as he too felt the little magic he possessed resonating with the air around them.

"Must be strange for other monsters stepping into this hall," Sans commented as Caellian began to walked towards the door where they could both hear and sense Papyrus and Amarisa.

"In what way dear one?" Caellian questioned.

"Well no other monster has the magic of judgment but us seeing how there can only be one judge at a time. That means they can't feel the magic of the hall nor see other monster's souls, or humans for that matter." Sans explained.

Caellian hummed but didn't comment. He'd long accepted their role as judge, having known from the moment they'd been born that their abilities set them apart from the rest. Asgore had come for them when they'd been five, about a year after their father had vanished. The King's golden griffin Emer had explained the role of the judge and how they were born with the ability to view another living being's soul. Monsters souls were white with just a hint of colour at their center that defined what their trait was as well as their magic. It was the few humans that they had encountered that had been interesting. Still, Asgore had warned them against telling others of their ability as both he and Emer feared that other monsters would try to take advantage of them for the gift. So not even Papyrus or Amarisa knew of their hidden job.

"The magic of judgment is old child, much older than humans and even monsters. It balances the world around us and keeps things as they should which is its job. It's what it has been doing since the dawn of time." Caellian said softly, breathing in the feel of the old deep magic around them.

"I understand Caellian, it would just be weird not being able to feel it." Sans mused making his daemon chuckle.

"We have felt it all our lives, they haven't so they don't know any different." Caellian reminded Sans as they quickly walked through the throne room and towards the barrier.

"I guess you're right." Sans relented, settling back between Caellian's shoulder blades. It was his favorite place to sit as the massive bones hide him from view, that and he liked being up high of the ground. Walking into the room found Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, a female monster neither recognized, Frisk and all their daemons standing around and seemingly talking. All conversation died when Caellian walked in and for a split second, no one could spot Sans which sent them all into a slight panic. But then the stout skeleton sat up from his perch to smile down at everyone which had them all relaxing.

"Are we late for the party?" Sans asked jokingly and was pleased to see Frisk struggling to hide her amusement along with Chara who was in the form of a tabby cat again.

"While you are a little late brother I can assure you there is no party," Papyrus yelled up at him, Amarisa sneezing in agreement by his side.

"Darn, was hoping for some refreshments." Sans sighed dramatically.

"That voice…could it be?" A female voice suddenly spoke up, a very familiar female voice. Sans and Caellian turn to the unknown monster, only just taking note of the beautiful snow leopard daemon standing beside her. She was looking up at them with wide eyes and now that they were actually facing each other they could see that she looked exactly like the pictures of the Queen.

"Hello, I think we may know each other." She greeted. Sans stared for a moment before clamber up to stand on Caellian's head, holding into one of his horns as he slowly lowered his head to the ground. When Sans jumped off it was he who had to look up at the other monster now, his head coming up just short of her hip.

"You're the lady from the door." He said evenly. She smiled, all the same, not even glancing at Caellian who was hovering behind him like a mother hen.

"I am Toriel, nice to finally meet you." She said and Sans smiled.

"Sans and umm, same I guess." He answered back awkwardly. He wasn't the best at social interactions after all. The former Queen smiled all the more at finally knowing his name before turning to look at her daemon, resting a hand on his head.

"This is my daemon, Conchobar." She introduced while the snow leopard dipped his regal head.

"Greetings." His voice was a deep and rich baritone sound that just spoke of wisdom.

And now suddenly Sans wasn't so confident. He knew that he was expected to introduce his own daemon as is customary yet who was to say Toriel wouldn't freak out at knowing his daemon was the same sex as himself? She may have accepted his strange and frightening form but that didn't mean she wasn't completely without prejudice. But it had to be done, she would find out sooner or later.

"This is Caellian." He finally said, leaning back so that Caellian's muzzle was pressed against his skull and spine in comfort. The Blaster locked eyes with both daemon and monster, his eye lights contracting so they almost looked like feline slits.

"Pleasure." If Conchobar's voice was deep, then Caellian's was like the voice one would expect to hear from those old movies with the dragons. His voice had the same deep baritone to it mixed with a growl that came with his settled form. He watched as both Toriel and Conchobar jerked back in shock at his voice which just had him opening his maw slightly to reveal all of his three-inch razor sharp teeth.

All was silent, all the other monsters and one human watching on with trepidation at the introduction. Sans could feel his anxiety climbing the longer the silence stretched on, his soul and magic starting to thrum wildly within his chest as fear began to take control. It all came to a grinding halt when Conchobar stepped forward to greet Caellian properly, body relaxed and showing no fear or disgust. The Blaster hummed, eye sockets narrowing in thought before he lowered his massive head to gently touch noses with the snow leopard. While this happened Toriel stepped towards Sans who was still tense and wary.

"I am sorry if I have caused offensive with my reaction, I just wasn't expecting that." She said. Sans watched her before his smile slowly began to form once again.

"It's okay, it's a better reaction than we normally get." He answers. His response, however, brings a concerned and slightly angry frown to the former Queen's face which has Sans stepping back in slight fear, especially when she sees small flames starting to dance along the ends of her fingers. He hears Caellian starting to growl aggressively behind him, watches as one of his massive front paws comes into view, resting against his chest and pulling him back until he is standing underneath the massive body of his daemon.

"Sorry, I'm not angry at you." Toriel finally says and she does look apologetically at Sans. "It's just not fair for other monsters to be so unjustly curel to someone else just because they are different."

"Quite right Lady Asgore." Papyrus said, walking towards Sans while being mindful not to touch Caellian. The Blaster doesn't even blink at the others presence, knowing Papyrus would never dream of hurting Sans in any way. The elder of the twins had always been careful around his brother, what with his 1 HP. And like always Papyrus was quick to swing Sans up till he was resting on his hip, carrying him much like one would carry a small child. Amarisa, while she couldn't carry Caellian, was also quick to bound over and place her front legs onto the Blaster's massive head, licking at the smooth bone of his muzzle in a soothing and calming way.

"I apologize on Sans and Caellian's behalf for their behavior. Sans is a little fragile and thus Caellian can be very protective at times." Papyrus said to Toriel who just smiled at the show of sibling love.

"It's okay, I completely understand." She said. But her eyes were guarded now, and the way she looked at Sans, it was like a mother staring at their child who wouldn't tell them who was hurting them at school. And Sans didn't know how to feel about that. He couldn't remember his mother, sometimes he wondered if he even had one so he wasn't sure how he felt about Toriel looking at him in a motherly way. He could feel Caellian's confusion and slight fear radiating through the bond as well for even he with his fantastic memory couldn't remember any motherly figure being in their lives.

"Sans." A soft voice called though it still managed to gain everyone attention. Said skeleton glanced down from his perch in Papyrus' arms to see Frisk smiling up at him, Chara now sitting on her shoulder as a horned red adder.

"Hey kid, see you made it alright." Sans greeted just as warmly, happily reaching out to take the young human's hand when she reached out towards him.

"We couldn't have done it without you," Frisk said happily.

"Yeah, thanks," Chara muttered. Caellian hummed at the small snake before nodding.

"We made a promise to keep you safe, and we never break a promise." He said gently. Chara flicked out her forked tongue in acknowledgment before Frisk turned to face all the other monsters they had befriended on their journey. Papyrus was still holding Sans on his hip and both brothers were smiling happily along with everyone else and suddenly Frisk felt like they had finally achieved their happy ending.

"It seems as if you must stay here for a while my child. But looking at all the friends you have made I think you'll be very happy." Toriel spoke softly. Everyone was smiling until Alphys suddenly frowned in confusion.

"Hey, Papyrus, y-you called everyone here r-right? Well…e-except for h-her. Anyway, if I got here before you, how d-did you know to call everybody?" She asked, Caellian standing to full attention as a very bad feeling began to seep into his very bones. Moving slowly so as not to draw attention to himself, Caellian leaned down and plucked Sans from his brother's arms, Sans looking up in confusion and growing fear but the daemon just hummed soothingly.

"Let's just say, a tiny flower helped me." Papyrus declared which just made horror fill not only Sans and Caellian's bodies but Frisk and Chara's as well.

"A t-tiny f-flower?" Alphys asked.

Quick as a flash vines shot out and grabbed all the monsters and their daemons, all but Sans who Caellian threw towards Frisk at the last second. The skeleton cried out as he landed though he was unhurt, but he could feel the pain and discomfort through the bond that was coming from Caellian. The Blaster was howling with rage, thrashing about in the vines that held him captive and were squeezing him tightly to prevent escape. The stretch was painful as well, Sans struggling to his feet to try and get back to his other half. He was prevented by Frisk grabbing onto his arm and pulling him back, trying to sooth his pain and growing fear.

"Shhh, shhh Sans, it's okay, it'll be okay," Frisk whispered as he began to sob, the pain and empty feeling becoming unbearable. It was like a hole was slowly growing inside his chest, drawing him into a darkness that would corrupt and swallow him whole.

"No, I need him, it hurts." Sans cried, reaching out to his soul who crooned mournfully at him. The other monsters and their daemons were watching on in fear as a small flower popped up with a sickening smile upon his face, eyes locked onto the distraught skeleton.

"You idiots, while you were all having your little powwow I took the human souls! And now all your friend's souls will be mine as well." Flowey jeered in delight. He then sneered at Sans who was lying near enough limp in Frisk's arms, silent tears now falling from his eye sockets. "And here we have the trash bag who was too selfish to share his powerful and deadly soul."

"Leave him alone," Undyne shouted angrily, Ferdiad nearly spitting fire from where he was wrapped up in vines above her shoulder. Flowey just giggled and squeezed both of them a little tighter.

"Gosh, you all care so much about him yet the only two who ever showed any sort of compassion for him was his brother; to be expected, and some strange human. You all claim to care for him yet you're all secretly afraid of him, afraid of his daemon who isn't what he's meant to be." Flowey taunted, grinning in victory when they all wilted at his words. Sans seemed to have risen slightly and was staring at all his friends with wide eyes, hurting clearly showing deep within the empty black sockets.

"Don't listen to him Sans, you're absolutely amazing," Frisk whispered to him, giving him a comforting hug.

"Yeah, he's just a weed, he knows nothing." Chara hissed from around Frisk's neck. She looked at the skeleton who looked so small and wrong without his massive soul standing protectively over him and it left Chara feeling strangely frightened even. Caellian was like a friend to her in a way and she was worried what that stupid flower was going to do to him.

"Yes, trash bag is wonderful despite only having 1 hp." Flowey cackled. Everyone gasped in shock while Papyrus, Amarisa, Caellian and Sans either paled in horror or had a look of terror on their faces.

"How do you know about that?" Sans asked shakily.

"I have my ways," Flowey smirked when suddenly vines shot out from the ground and snatched up the weakened skeleton from Frisk's arms causing the human to cry out in despair while Chara shifted into a snow white wolf with blood red eyes. Flowey sent the wolf a small glance before facing Sans who he pulled up so they were face to face. "It would be so easy to break you, to snap you in half and watch you crumble away into dust along with your soul."

"So just do it then," Sans growled shocking everyone but Caellian.

"No, please don't," Papyrus begged as tears of his own began to fall, Amarisa whimpering pitifully by his side. Flowey chuckled at them, using a vine to twist Sans' right arm until the shoulder popped out from its socket with a loud snap followed by the skeletal monster's scream of agony and Caellian's loud pained roar.

"No, stop please, don't hurt him," Toriel yelled. She had been talking with Sans for a year or so now and even though he sounded young she hadn't realized he was still basically a child along with his brother Papyrus. They were still young, far too young in her eyes to be on their own, yet they were and she knew that all she wanted to do was protect them. To hear that Sans only had 1 hp only amplified that desire.

"We'll give you whatever you wish, just please do not harm the boy," Asgore added in worriedly. He was watching Sans in a way that made Flowey frown before he remembered an interesting fact that he had come across during one of his many runs. The thought brought a malicious smile to his face as he turned to face the King.

"You seem eager to keep this little imp alive. I wonder why that is?" Flowey asked mockingly, vines tightening around Caellian who snarled viciously.

"He is a citizen of the Underground and therefore my responsibility," Asgore stated firmly but Flowey wasn't buying it.

"It also wouldn't happen to be due to the fact that he is the youngest judge in monster history?" Flowey asked, once again shocking everyone within the room. Sans could only hang there helplessly as this weed bared all his secrets to the world, made him feel like nothing and exposed all his greatest weaknesses to those he deemed friends and maybe some as a family other than Papyrus.

"Do not harm him." Asgore suddenly roared in his most commanding voice any of them had ever heard him use. Emer snapped her beak in a warning like fashion but Flowey just laughed loudly.

"Oh, this is all just so fun. You all care so much now, it hurts doesn't it? Caring always hurts in the end." Flowey sneered. His gaze was locked on Sans who just stared right back unflinching. "You understand, don't you? You know exactly where caring can lead you which is why you only care for a select few. And even then, you've been hurt. Why do you do it then, why do you care?"

Sans was silent, Flowey was silent, everyone was silent. Not one person or daemon made a sound as Sans gazed into those soulless eyes, gazed into what may very well be his death and smiled as wide as could. "Because I still have something worth living for."

"You're a fool then, this world and everything in it is worthless." Flowey snapped.

"It also helps in the caring department when one has a soul as well." Sans couldn't help but take a dig, chuckling instead of crying out when Flowey dislocated his other shoulder.

"Then it's a good thing I just found a replacement." He hissed making Sans' eye sockets widen in horror.

 **Frost: Now I know you're all probably spitting over this cliffhanger. Originally this chapter was going to go on for at least 5 more pages and end after the Asriel fight but it was just too long so I decided to cut it in half. On the plus side this means that Daemontale will be longer than I planned and it also leaves you all wondering what Flowey intends to do for another week**

 **Sans: It's times like these that I remember how evil you can be sometimes**

 **Frost: Just remember to stay on my good side then**

 **Sans: Will do Ice Queen**

 **Frost: For F*%k sake, enough with the ice related puns!**

 **Sans: You can't crush my creativity!**

 **Frost: Watch me**

 **Frisk: *sighs* Please review and we shall see you all next time**

 **Chara: If Sans and Frost are still alive that is**


	6. Forgive my wayward soul

**Frost: That's right my lovely readers, it's that time of the week again where I bless you all with the next chapter to Daemontale! It pains me to say this but we are nearing the end of Season 1 but have no fear! I am currently up to chapter 4 in Season 2 so there will be more to come and trust me when I say Season 2 gets dark and is filled with mystery, action, and adventure!**

 **I'd also like to give a shout out to all those that have posted a review on this story so thanks a million to** **KHR-Yunalesca** **,** **xXSayomiKimitsukiXx** **,** **nadiahardar** **,** **Greekgeek2015** **,** **pendrag001** **,** **skiethemuse** **,** **Ringmaster118** **,** **stevenuniverse-lover-garnet** **, and all the Guests! You all are the reason why I write fanfiction and why I kept going with this Story. I hope to see you all during Season 2. Until then please review and have a super fantastic day!**

The air was filled with the pained filled screams of a young skeleton and his daemon as the world slowly turned black, Frisk crying out with her friend while Chara howling in rage, promising a slow and painful death to the one that had hurt their friend. When the world stopped falling apart Frisk found themselves standing in blackness once more only this time instead of a monstrous flower monster they could see a child standing with their back to them. They were dressed in a green and yellow striped shirt and black pants and seemed to be covered in white fur. They seemed to tremble for a moment, flexing their hands before turning to face them and Frisk felt her world grind to a halt.

"Howdy,G̴̡̖̘̘͗͂̿̓ͮ̂l͙̞̉̎̉͐̌̍ͤ͢͢i̖̯͉͖̺ͮ̿ͥ̒͗̃͋̄̕ț̝̬̭͚̅̓̓̈́͌̾̓ͬ̚͟c̤̬͔͎̬̜̯͐́͂̆̀̒̑ĥ̷͔̘̏̃͘͝, are you there? It's me, your best friend." The boy said happily with tears in his eyes. Frisk opened her mouth to speak, to try and reason with the prince that they weren't his long lost sibling when a deep menacing growl filled the air accompanied by a bright flash of light. When it cleared Asriel had changed, was taller and looked much less friendly, especially with Caellian standing behind him with glowing red eyes.

"Asriel Dreemurr." The god-like being shouted while Caellian let out a blood chilling roar.

"Caellian!" Chara shouted only to scream as a beam of pure magic shot from his maw straight at them.

"Isn't it wonderful? He can perform all the attacks a normal Gaster Blaster can even though he is just a soul that has taken on the form of one." Asriel stated. Frisk could only shake her head in horror at what had become of her friend's soul. The thought sent a wave of panic through her as she realized she couldn't see Sans anywhere.

"Where is he? What have you done with Sans?" Frisk shouted while dodging the waves of fire Asriel sent at her.

"It's quite amazing really. With the power of the human souls accompanied by all the souls in the Underground, I managed to fuse them both together into one form." Asriel chuckled which had Chara snarling in utter disgust.

"It's wrong, Caellian isn't yours. He's Sans' and only his." Chara growled, hackles raised while her blood red eyes glared hatefully up at Asriel. Once again the God-like being sent the wolf a side glance before turning his attention back to Frisk. His eyes narrowed, hand raised so that it came to rest upon Caellian's side, the daemon growling softly but not pulling away. It filled Frisk with horror, it shouldn't be Asriel touching Caellian, it should be Sans and only Sans.

"This is my world now; this is my soul now," Asriel said with no emotion in his voice, face blank and despite it, the sight filled Frisk with DETERMINATION. With squared shoulders Frisk hit the act button before smashing their hand down upon the 'Hope' option, eyes never leaving the long lost Prince while Chara stepped forward, still in the form of a wolf only she had grown in size. She was a Dire wolf, a beautiful snow white Dire wolf with blood red eyes.

"We won't give up." Frisk and Chara said firmly.

"So be it." Asriel huffed.

Frisk had been in some hard battles during their time in the Underground. She had fought against Undyne, Mettaton, Asgore and what Chara jokingly called Omega Flowey. While fighting Asriel wasn't as hard as fighting Flowey there was something else that was challenging about this fight. It was the knowledge that Asriel wasn't actually evil, had once been a sweet and caring young boy from Sans' stories that had lost his way. It also didn't help that Caellian was standing by Asriel's side, attacking Chara with everything he had when just mere moments ago he was being kind and affectionate towards her. That was hard, fighting someone who you once called a friend. It hurt Frisk physically and emotionally when Caellian would bite into Chara's back or when Chara would plunge her claws into his bones drawing blood.

It seemed to go on for hours, dodging the attacks while continually hoping and holding onto their dreams that they would free their friends. By the time Asriel finally seemed to have enough and began to destroy the world around them Chara was bleeding badly and Frisk was barely able to keep standing. They gazed up at the god of hyper death, Caellian standing by his side with his jaw hanging open slightly, liquid magic leaking from his maw. Chara had tried over and over again to reach out to her friend but those blank red eyes just stared right through her.

"We can't keep this up Chara. Even our SAVE file is gone." Frisk muttered in despair, tears welling up in her brown eyes. Chara stared at their human, stared at Asriel who was laughing with a crazed look in his eyes and looked at Caellian who continued to stare with the blank unseeing gaze. Seeing their friend in need of help, it filled Chara with DETERMINATION.

"While it seems Saving this game is impossible, perhaps we can SAVE something else," Chara growled, hackles raised as she nudged Frisk back to their feet.

"What do you mean?" She asked the wolf who just gently motion with their head to a new option, a SAVE option that was flashing different colours. Frisk stared in awe before a feeling of hope began to rise up with her body. Without a moment's hesitation, Frisk slammed her hand down onto the button, watching as names appeared before her, the names of her friends.

"We can SAVE our friends." Frisk gasped out in glee. She looked at all the names, a cold feeling creeping into her soul when she realized that Sans' name was nowhere to be seen.

"We'll find him, don't worry," Chara assured her with a lick to the cheek. With that thought in mind Frisk rested her hand upon the name 'Toriel' and smiled when she saw not only the monster they considered their mother but Asgore as well. Their faces were blurred out while their daemons stood beside them with a blank stare much like Caellian only their eyes weren't red.

It was like fighting them all over again only the fight wasn't all the hard. It was almost like the lost souls were giving halfhearted attempts at attacking them. Frisk went to each of her friends, whispering words to help them remember who they were and to help them reconnect with their daemons who just stood motionless beside them. They went from Toriel and Asgore to Alphys, then to Undyne and finally Papyrus who not only gave them an encouraging speech but also a heartfelt plea.

"Please human, find my brother." There was an edge of desperation to the skeleton's voice that tugged at Frisk's heart. Chara gave a soft rumble when Amarisa gave a soft whimpering whine, looking beyond the small group in search of her other half's twin and his daemon.

"We will, we promise," Frisk vowed before suddenly they were facing Asriel and Caellian again. But strangely there was still a tugging pull towards the SAVE option like there was still one last person left to save. Frisk frowned before her eyes widened in understanding as she gently pressed her hand against the SAVE button, a smile crossing her face.

"Asriel," Frisk called out, watching as the monster's eyes widened in shock with a hint of fear.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. Frisk just smiled, holding out her hand while pressing the SAVE option again.

"You don't want to do this Asriel, you're not bad, you just have to remember." Frisk urged.

"No, no I don't need anyone!" Asriel screamed before sending waves of attack at Frisk who instead of dodging stood in place, hand still pressed against SAVE. Their HP dropped down to 15/20 but Frisk refused to move.

"Stop this, get away from me," Asriel growled while Caellian gave a rumbling snarl, inching closer to Frisk and Chara threateningly.

"I'm not leaving you, please Asriel. Don't you remember them? Your mother, father, Morrigu?" Frisk yelled.

Asriel jerked back, eyes widening as a feeling deep inside started to grow stronger and stronger. "Morrigu?"

The word was whispered like he'd forgotten who it belonged to yet was slowly starting to remember. As he stood there, tears began to fill Asriel's eyes while Frisk continued to choose SAVE. Chara, on the other hand, was looking at the shimmering image that was starting to form beside her. It took a moment for her to realize what she was seeing but when she did Chara gave a breathy gasp. Another wolf was starting to form, one that was also white as snow yet her eyes, her eyes were a beautiful sky blue instead of Chara's blood red.

"Azzy!" The female voice called out, echoing like it was far away even though the wolf was standing right before them all.

"Mori?" The god of hyper death blinked, his attacks no longer trying to hit Frisk but instead moving to the side much like Toriel's had done towards the end of her fight. But Asriel wasn't looking at the small human, he only had eyes for the blue-eyed wolf that was smiling sadly up at him.

"Come on Azzy, this isn't you. Remember when you'd chase me through the Ruins? We'd play in Waterfall and have snowball fights in Snowdin." Morrigu laughed airily, eyes shimmering with happiness while Asriel just continued to stare in shocked awe. "Remember Mum's butterscotch pie and Dad's golden flower tea? Do you remember our old room where we'd draw pictures and read stories late at night?"

"I…I remember old Gregson and his war stories. I remember Dad and Emer teaching us magic. I remember Mum and Conchobar teaching us how to read and write. And I remember when you settled." Asriel whispered as tears began to fall from his eyes. It was then and only then that he turned to face Frisk who was smiling through her own tears. He stared, before suddenly the world was awash with white blinding Frisk and Chara for a minute. When they opened their eyes a little boy stood before them, wiping his eyes of tears while smiling tearfully up at them.

"I'm so sorry." Asriel cried. "I've done such horrible things."

"It's okay, you weren't yourself," Frisk assured him. The monster child smiled bitterly, looking up at Frisk sadly.

"You're not really G̴̡̖̘̘͗͂̿̓ͮ̂l͙̞̉̎̉͐̌̍ͤ͢͢i̖̯͉͖̺ͮ̿ͥ̒͗̃͋̄̕ț̝̬̭͚̅̓̓̈́͌̾̓ͬ̚͟c̤̬͔͎̬̜̯͐́͂̆̀̒̑ĥ̷͔̏̃͘͝ are you? They've been gone a long time. What…what is your name?" Asriel asked with a soft smile.

"Frisk and this is Chara." She answered, gesturing to the tabby cat that now stood beside her.

"Frisk, that's a nice name. So is Chara." Asriel said before his eyes turned to the flickering image of his own daemon that was smiling at him. "Morrigu, I'm sorry I never listened to you back then."

"It's alright dear one, I forgave you a long time ago." She whispered.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness," Asriel muttered but Frisk just pulled him into a tight hug, tears still glistening in her bright brown eyes.

"Everyone deserves forgiveness when they acknowledge that they've done the wrong thing." Frisk stated firmly, squeezing him tight against herself. She felt his body tremble as he fought back tears before he too brought his hands to hug her back.

"I can't stay like this. When I return everyone's souls back I'll lose this form and turn back into a flower. I won't be able to feel anymore." Asriel whimpered. He pulled away with a determined look on his young face. "Before I return their souls, there's something I need to do first, something that should have been done a long time ago. I think's it about time monsters were freed from this place."

Frisk stepped back in awe as thousands of white souls began to explode from Asriel who was also surrounded by the six human souls. She and Chara watched as the souls seemed to attack the barrier, a loud cracking sound filling the air followed by the sound of shattering glass.

"The barrier was destroyed." Chara breathed.

Asriel stared at the destroyed barrier before his lifted his hand towards Caellian who had been silent this entire time. The Blaster growled as a light seemed to pull from its chest that slowly began to form into a small skeleton that slumped to the floor along with their daemon. Frisk gasped and rushed over to make sure they were okay, looking Sans over for any injuries. Thankfully he seemed unharmed besides the still dislocated shoulders, simply sleeping instead of dying like she had feared. She felt more than saw Asriel and Morrigu appear beside them, eyes staring down at the slumbering skeletons with worried eyes.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to them. I'm not sure if there will be any side effects from being forced together only to be pulled apart again. You'll just need to keep any eye on them." Asriel explained with a wince. Frisk shuddered in fear while Chara growled lowly, shifting into a small red dragon so she could sit on her shoulder.

"Come Azzy, it's time for us to go." Morrigu urged, gently pulling on his sleeve. The Prince smiled at the wolf sadly, running a hand through the slightly transparent fur.

"When I turn back into a flower, you won't be there will you?" He asked. Morrigu didn't answer him, just smiled and continued to pull him away. The boy sighed, turning to face Frisk one last time to give a small wave. "Thank you Frisk, you gave a brief second chance and I'm forever grateful. Please, look after Mum and Dad for me. You're a real special person."

Like waking from a dream, Frisk watched as Asriel and Morrigu walked off, fading away into a soft white light while their vision slowly grew darker. They felt Chara slumping down onto their shoulder and only had enough time to be mindful of where Sans and Caellian were lying before they finally let the darkness take them.

"Frisk, Frisk wake up." They could hear Chara's voice hissing in their ear. Blinking confused brown eyes open, Frisk slowly sat up with a groan. Looking around found all their friends slowly coming too as well, looking just as confused as Frisk while also slightly relieved.

"Where'd that flower go?" Undyne grumbled as she sluggishly got to her feet. Ferdiad hissed as he clung to her shoulder, wings flexing out to get rid of the cramps that had made their home in his body.

"I think Frisk saved us," Alphys muttered while she cradled Sualtam to her chest. His little nose was wiggling about nervously but he seemed much calmer than he normally did, sending Ferdiad small glances that the dragon seemed all too happy to return.

All eyes turned to face the small human who was whispering to their daemon who had decided to adopt the form of a chipmunk and was quite happy to sit on her shoulder. Frisk smiled at them all, relieved to see them all okay and unharmed when they suddenly realized something was missing.

"Where are Sans and Caellian?" She asked worriedly causing al eyes to widen in horror.

"Sans!" Papyrus shouted loudly in hopes of getting an answer. All he got was silence.

"Oi Sans, where are you?" Undyne yelled as they all began to move about.

"Sans dear, please come out. Your worrying us." Toriel pleaded.

"Sans, answer us." Asgore boomed, voice tinged with fear for the small skeleton.

"Frisk, this way." Chara suddenly hissed, leaping from the young girl's shoulder and shifting into a raven, gliding from the room and back into the judgment hall. Frisk didn't question her daemon, just followed which had everyone else following as well. The golden light of the judgment hall that had once been beautiful now seemed oddly foreboding. The group looked around frantically when suddenly Chara gave a loud cry, swooping low to a nearby pillar where a large shadowy figure could be seen slumped against it.

"Caellian!" Amarisa called excitedly, bounding over to her sibling only to fall short when the larger daemon gave a vicious snarl in response, curling tighter around himself. The golden retriever froze in place, hurt flashing across her gentle face while Papyrus gave a soft whimper of pain and confusion. Everyone stared at the massive daemon who was growling aggressively at them, eye lights rendered to thin slits as liquid magic dripped from his bared fangs.

"Caellian, it's me," Amarisa called softly, trying to inch her way closer only to be given the same treatment. She whined sadly, ears falling flat against her head but it didn't seem to have any effect on the Blaster.

"Caellian, snap out of this." Ferdiad hissed from Undyne's shoulder.

"You're starting to scare us Caellian." Sualtam added.

The Blaster glared at them, bones rattling in a threatening way while snapping his jaws together loudly. "Leave."

The word was hissed out, mixed with growls and snarls which just made it sound all the more feral and frightening. All those present shivered in fear, eyes watching as Caellian lowered his head so it was resting just above a small blue form, a form that was very familiar and very still.

"Sans!" Papyrus shouted but didn't move to his twin's side in fear of the wrath of the massive daemon standing guard over his brother's body. Sans didn't move but they could see that his eyes were open, the eye lights glazed and distant looking. It was like he was looking at something only he could see like his mind was far away from where they all were.

"Sans dear, can you hear us?" Toriel questioned worriedly. The small skeleton remained silent but his daemon gave a spitting hissed, tail lashing like an angry cat.

"Go away." Caellian spat, hunching even more over his other half.

"We won't leave you Caellian. We want to help." Emer stated firmly, wings ruffling in agitation when the Blaster rumbled low in his chest. It was a standoff and everyone knew that if just one wrong move was made Caellian would react violently. Frisk thought about edging towards the save point in case things did escalate but Chara had other plans. The raven shifted, slinking to the floor in her favored tabby cat form before slowly padding towards the massive soul. Caellian snarled, turning those burning eye lights onto her but Chara didn't flinch nor pause in her steps. She gazed up at him defiantly, head tilting to the side as if conveying some secret message. Whatever it was it seemed to work, Caellian stopped growling and just watched as the tabby cat walked closer to Sans who continued to remain motionless and silent. When Chara reached Caellian's front legs that were curled around Sans and pressing the small skeleton against the massive chest, she hopped up on her back legs, front paws resting on the Blaster's own so she could peer down at the still form.

It was like a blow to the chest. Chara felt her heart lurch when she saw not just the distant look on Sans' face but the fear, the horror of what had happened. She didn't blame him either, he and Caellian had been forced together and then pulled apart as if it were a normal occurrence. It wasn't however, it was wrong, unnatural and frightening.

"You're not the same," Chara muttered, red eyes flicking up to lock with the slit-like eye lights of her friend. Caellian didn't answer, he didn't need to, Chara could see the same fear and horror deep within his own eye sockets, shining like a desperate plea for help. "You're not separated but you're not as connected as you used to be. You've seen things, probably still can see those things. But know you're not alone, we're all here for you."

Caellian remained silent but bowed his head to press his snout against the tabby cat's forehead. He then turned to face Papyrus and Frisk who had also moved closer during the small conversation and nodded his massive head. It was almost like the invisible chains that had been holding Papyrus back had been cut as he darted forward and pulled his small sibling into his arms, winced when Sans gave a weak cry of pain. Both shoulders were still dislocated, still hanging limp and obviously causing the small skeleton a great deal of pain.

"I'm sorry brother for hurting you. Not to worry, though, we'll fix your shoulders right up." Papyrus assured him, gentle settling Sans back down only now he was cradled in the taller male's lap. Surprisingly it was Asgore who moved forward and gently took the twig-like arms into his massive paws. It was quick, not even a moment's hesitation, and all Sans did was give a short soft cry. Caellian hissed briefly but he didn't move to attack anyone, just stood and watched like a silent shadow. Once both shoulders were set Papyrus moved to hold Sans flushed against his chest, head gently pressed against his shoulder while a gloved hand smoothed over the back of his skull.

"The barrier is broken but I think we all need to rest. You may all stay at the castle. Papyrus, if you would like I can take a better look at your brother when we get there to make sure he is alright." Asgore offered. The guardsmen in training simply nodded, more focused on comforting his brother who had yet to really make a sound let alone speak. Amarisa hovered close by but kept sending worried whines at Caellian who leaned down to nuzzle her head in apology for his earlier actions.

They all walked silently towards the castle, Caellian watching Papyrus and his boy carefully while his eyes also drifted to look at the shimmering golden light that stretched between Papyrus and Amarisa, Asgore and Emer, Undyne and Ferdiad and all the others. He stared at the links between monsters and the daemons and knew Sans was seeing the same things. He also knew they could both see their own link that was so thin with a small chunk seemingly missing from it. They were still connected, still whole in a sense but they weren't the same, weren't what they used to be.

 **Frost: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry that it is a little short. Chapter's 5 and this one were originally one whole chapter but together they were just too long so I had to cut them into two. It did make for a nice cliff hanger though so I am happy with the results.**

 **And both celebrate and remorse everyone because I just checked, we only have one chapter left to go! I shall see you all for the final chapter next week. Till then stay** ** _cool_** **and cause havok!**


	7. I'm broken but not down

**Frost: We have reached the end folks! This is the final chapter of Daemontale Season 1 and boy was it a ride! I hope you have all enjoyed reading this as much as I had writing it. Now I won't be posting Season 2 for a few weeks as I am about to going back to school for my very last term and then I will be thrust out into the big wide world. Season 2 will be longer than Season 1 and it will also take place on the surface, I'm not revealing anymore though.**

 **Also, if you go onto my Deviant Art account you will find a sketch I did of Caellian that took bloody forever to draw. Feel free to go have a look or even drawn some fan art yourselves, just be sure to send me a link.**

 **As usual I don't own Undertale or Daemons and please review and PM if you have questions.**

No one knew what was wrong or what to do. It was like Sans was trapped inside his own mind, unable to react to anything around him. He didn't speak, didn't move or even look at any of them. He just sat slumped against his daemon or brother with a lost and vacant look etched upon his face. Caellian would sometimes offer up a few words but even he had gone strangly silent, not finding a crying need to have conversations anymore. Asgore hadn't been able to find anything wrong with either Sans or Caellian but he and the others agreed that they all needed to keep an eye on them just in case.

They had also kept the knowledge of the barrier being broken to themselves, opting to wait until Sans was better while also giving Toriel and Asgore time to plan out how they were going to re-introduce monsters to humans. It would be a delicate matter and if monsters were to suddenly discover that the barrier was broken then they would all flee for the surface with no concern to the consequences that such an action could bring. Frisk and Chara had already spoken of how humans were far more prejudice towards unnatural daemons than monsters and also of how humans were very closed minded. This was something that would need very careful planning and would most likely result in quite a few political discussions and debates.

For now, though they were all huddled together in the castle trying to get Sans and Caellian better but so far nothing seemed to be working. Toriel had tried soft motherly talks, Asgore tried soothing teas, Undyne tried loudly shouted threats while Alphys and Papyrus just tried desperate pleas. None of them warranted a single reaction. That left Frisk and Chara who were looking at the friend in concerned sadness. Sans was just sitting motionless beside Caellian who looked just as distant as his other half. There was a window in the room that overlooked New Home, the distant murmur of the residents faintly drifting in through the partially opened glass panel. Chara darted forward as a red Irish settler, gently nudging against Caellian's foreleg with a soft chuffing sigh. The Blaster didn't move, just stared out the window with empty eye sockets.

"I know you both can hear us." Frisk spoke up. She waited for a reaction, wilting when nothing happened. However, the need to help her friends filled her with DETERMINATION so she took a deep breath and stepped forward. "I don't know what happened to you when Asriel took control but please Sans, we just want to help you but we can't do that if you don't let us."

Silence, it was so painful, so much more than when Flowey had killed them that first time. Frisk was beginning to feel helpless, lost on how to help her friends which caused another deep hurt to form as well. Sans had been there for them right from the start, looking out for and protecting them and now when he needed them the most they couldn't help. Chara whined sadly, nuzzling Frisk's hand while staring at her friends who had accepted her and her oddities, feeling just as lost as Frisk. The human sighed, turned to leave, only to jump when a scratchy hollow voice spoke up.

"Do you know what it feels like to be whole yet separated?"

Frisk blinked in surprise, staring at the pair who didn't move an inch. Caellian was so still he even looked like the remains of an animal that had just simply lied down and died long ago. Sans was also still staring out the window, yet the way his back had suddenly straightened made him look more alive than he had in days. It filled Frisk with hope yet also dread when she finally processed what the skeleton had said.

"I'm not sure I understand." She answered. Sans still didn't turn to face her, but some expression seemed to return to his face when he gave a tired sigh.

"Do you know how it feels to be forcefully pushed together to that you form one whole unit. You're together, whole, yet you're separated. You can no longer feel your other half because there is just you, one unit, one set of eyes, one set of thoughts. The bond between you isn't there, yet at the same time it is because you were never cut apart." Sans' voice was distant when he spoke like his mind was somewhere else and his mouth was moving on its own. Frisk could only stand there and listen while Chara shivered and trembled by her side.

"I couldn't hear Caellian, couldn't feel him, yet I knew he was there. I couldn't even feel myself, to be honest, it was like I was just floating in darkness only I couldn't see, hear and feel anything. I couldn't even feel fear. Do you know what that's like?"

Frisk stared, looked down at Chara who was a tabby cat again, before glancing back up at her friend. "No, I don't know what that's like."

"I feel so different yet the same and it's so frustrating. Caellian and I, we were closer than ever before for a moment yet so far away at the same time. Now everything has changed."

"In what way?" Chara asked suddenly. Suddenly Sans wasn't looking out the window anymore, he was looking at Chara with completely empty eye sockets. The daemon tensed, fur standing on end yet she didn't look away, her blood red eyes stayed locked with the skeleton's eye sockets.

"I can see the bond between you and Frisk. Isn't broken in some places because you've been touched by death yet your still together." Sans spoke in a hollow voice. It had Frisk flinching away while Chara gave a spitting hiss.

"Can you see everyone's bond?" Frisk asked nervously.

"Yes, I can. Papyrus and Amarisa had such a strong bond that glows brighter than any other. Asgore and Emer, while close, are slightly distant as well because of what happen with their children and Toriel. Alphys and Sualtam's bond is jumpy and small yet stronger than most while Undyne and Ferdiad's is as strong as they are yet gentle as a child." Sans explained, face looking pinched. His eye lights were flickering back and forth showing his distress which was added to when Caellian suddenly began to growl, still no moving from his spot.

"What about your bond?" Chara asked boldly. Sans stared before he began to tremble, Caellian rumbling loudly while his tail moved to curl around Sans in a protective and comforting manner.

"We're still together, but we're…we're not the same. There's…there's a part missing from us now." Sans chocked out while pressing as close as he could to his daemon. His words left a sick feeling in Frisk's stomach and while Chara trembled violently where she stood, body rippling until she was a great shaggy gray dire wolf with burning red eyes. The wolf briefly pressed against Frisk before padding over to lay down beside the massive Blaster who just huffed.

"I'm not sure we can help you through this, but we'll give it our best shot," Chara promised. Caellian stared for a moment before sighing, pressing his muzzle to Chara's head and then Sans'.

"We won't get through it, we just have to learn to live with it." He snapped.

It takes two more days before Sans starts talking to the others again and even then it's normally reserved for shot one worded answers. He speaks more with Papyrus than anyone bar Frisk and Chara. He knows that in a way Papyrus understand better than anyone. When Frisk asks why he thinks this he just shrugs and says 'It's a twin thing' and leaves it at that. Caellian elaborates on it.

"We've been with Papyrus and Amarisa from the very beginning. We shared a womb together, shared our first breath together and shared a home together. You can never be closer to someone than a twin is." He told the human and daemon with a soft smile. It was the first smile he's given to anyone since the incident so Frisk saw it as a sign they were getting better. It seemed the others thought so too because at dinner that night Toriel and Asgore made an announcement.

"I think it's about time we made our presences known to the humans so we can begin our talks with integrating monsters back into their society," Toriel spoke up.

"Yes, the barrier has been down for two weeks now and I know everyone is eager to finally see the surface," Asgore added.

Everyone was silent for a moment, eyes skirting around the table while Frisk and Chara shrunk down in their seat. No one wanted to speak in fear of upsetting the royal family or the human yet they all knew something needed to be said.

"Who's going down first?" Surprisingly it was Sans who spoke first.

"Well, we thought perhaps all of us first along with Frisk and Chara. That also brings up another matter we wish to discuss." Toriel began before turning to face Frisk with a gentle smile. "Frisk dear, we would very much appreciate it if you would be our ambassador."

The human blinked in surprise before a shy yet grateful smile overtook her face. Chara scurried up to sit on Frisk's shoulder as a ferret. "I would be honored, Mum. I'll help show humans just how nice all of you really are."

"We're gonna need more help than just you Frisk," Sans spoke up once more, eye sockets half lidded while his hands were stuffed into his hoodie pockets. "No offense kid but from what you've told us about humans they aren't exactly the most caring or understanding race out there. While some might be swayed to our side when they see standing with us the majority will still hold onto the prejudice and old ways of thinking. I mean come on, the last time monsters and human were together was during a war that caused mass destruction and loss on both sides. Not to mention all the cases of missing children that have probably been filed over the years. How do you think that's gonna look for us?"

No one moved or even seemed to breathe as they processed what the skeleton had just said. It was the most he'd said in weeks and while they were happy Sans was talking again what he'd just said wasn't something they could be happy about. His facts were sound and the logic unquestionable. Sans was right in everything he'd just said. They were going to be in serious trouble with the humans when they revealed their new found freedom.

"What would you suggest then Sans?" Asgore asked. Said skeleton raise an eye ridge which looked very odd seeing how he was, in fact, a skeleton, while Caellian huffed in amusement behind him.

"First accept the fact that there are going to be some serious restriction laws put in place concerning monsters. They might ask us not to use magic in the streets, build a place where we'll live separate from the humans and we may even be given a curfew." Sans stated.

"You'll need to have long talks with political leaders and while you may not like some of the laws and rules they put in place you must either learn to accept them for the time being or negotiate without losing your temper. The humans will test us all, see if they can provoke us into acting like the dangerous beasts they have painted us to be. Do not let them do this." Caellian warned gravely.

They all nodded, glances being sent to Undyne and Ferdiad who had the decency to flush in slight embarrassment. Sans saw their looks and gave a slight smile, head tilting to the side as he did so. "Yes, I think it would be best if Undyne and Ferdiad stay away from the meetings. Might cause the wrong sort of reaction and gain the wrong sort of attention."

"Then who do you suggest instead?" Toriel asked.

"Papyrus and Amarisa." The taller skeleton jumped in shock while the golden retriever yipped in excited nervous energy.

"Why us brother?" Papyrus questioned.

"Because you're kind, because you're honest and because you see the good in everyone. You and Amarisa will help to show them the innocent and lighter side of us monsters." Sans explained.

"That and Amarisa represents loyalty, justice, kindness, obedience and opportunistic," Caellian added in with a fond smile directed to his twin daemon.

"It would also probably be best if Caellian and I stay out of view from the humans. We might cause a stir and not in a good way." Sans' smile was no bitter, eyes shadowed by a certain coldness that always seemed to creep onto his face whenever his oddities and differences were brought to light.

"Or perhaps that's why you should be standing there with us." Asgore pointed out.

"That's not a good idea your majesty." Sans tried to reason with him but the King wasn't going to be swayed.

"You are intelligent despite your age Sans. You and Caellian understand the world in a way we don't and with your role as judge you'd be a vital participant in those meetings. You could help us know who we can and can't trust and by having Caellian it will show them that while some monsters may have a frightening looking daemon that doesn't mean they are any different from the rest of us." Asgore reasoned. Sans just stood there, face blank while Caellian rumbled worriedly behind him. Emer stepped forward, her beautiful golden feathers gleaming in the low light while her eyes were a stunning silver.

"Caellian, I've known you and your boy since you were young children. You are both the youngest royal judges in recorded history as well as the first same-sex monster and daemon couple. You are both vastly more intelligent that the majority of the population and while you may be frozen at the age of a young teenager you are still wise beyond your years. We need you when meeting with the humans." Emer said softly. Caellian looked away from her, a huffing growl slipping past his muzzle which just meant he was uncomfortable as was Sans. Not many people knew he was a judge or that he'd known Asgore since he'd been a child and he sort of wanted to keep it that way.

"I don't want to possibly compromise everyone else's freedom with my presence Sire." He finally said. His words caused Asgore to sigh sadly before the goat-like monster stepped forward and pulled the smaller monster into a hug. Sans tensed while Caellian hissed in warning before they both relaxed, Sans' eyes closing as he leaned into the comforting embrace. The King was always trying to help people in any way possible and it showed in his soul. His soul was a mixture of green kindness and yellow justice. Not many monsters had more than one colour besides the traditional white of a monster soul but then again, Asgore wasn't like most monsters.

"You won't be compromising anything, my boy. You'll be helping us all." The king said firmly followed by a quick squeezed before he pulled away, hands resting briefly on the boney shoulders. When Sans looked up at the others he felt like laughing when he saw their slightly stunned faces. Obviously, they weren't expecting the King of monsters to be on such friendly terms with him.

"How did you become a judge anyway?" Undyne asked suddenly. Sans flushed, looking to the side when suddenly Alphys jumped in for him.

"You don't choose to become a judge of monsters. There is only ever one at a time and when the old one dies a new one is born. Judges are born with the really old deep magic of the earth which enables them to not only see another's stats but their soul as well. They can tell if you are lying and are even given extra powers because of the old magic." Alphys rambled excitedly. However, when she realized that all eyes were on her she blushed crimson and fell silent. When they realized she wasn't going to say anymore they turned back to Sans who was looking nervous and worried all at once.

"Is that why you were able to make things move or disappear if you wanted to?" Papyrus asked. Normally a monster only had magic based on their species such as skeletons having bone attacks or the royal family having their fire magic. Sans, however, had always been different. He'd been able to move things with his mind that went beyond their simple gravity magic. There was a difference between turning a soul blue and being able to lift a couch up into the air when one was five years old. Then there were his ' _short cuts'_. That just wasn't normal, being able to teleport from one place to another was unheard of in monsters. That, coupled with Sans' ability to just know things about people always just struck Papyrus as odd.

"Apparently," Sans admitted. "Asgore came to us when we were five to explain why we could do those things. The old magic had mixed with my own giving me the ability to teleport as well as telekinesis."

"Why didn't you tell me, brother?" Papyrus asked, hurt that his twin had kept such a thing from him all these years.

"Because it would have been too dangerous," Toriel spoke up causing them all to jump. She was staring at Sans sadly while also in awe. Most of the time when a new judge was 'born' they were already fully grown and just bestowed the old magic. Sans, however, had literally been born as the new judge. This made him extremely powerful because his magic had always been around the old magic, had long since accepted it. "People would have used Sans or yourself for their own ends if they found out. He didn't tell you to protect you and himself."

That horrible silence returns, threatening to crush them all. Papyrus looks stricken as does Amarisa while Undyne looks like she wants to hurt whoever would try and hurt Sans and Caellian. Asgore just nods solemnly while Toriel shakes her head. She steps towards Sans, Conchobar padding along beside her before she crouches down so that she could be on Sans' own eye level.

"You've been through so much. It's so unfair." She muttered but Sans just smiled up at her.

"It makes life interesting. That and I'm used to it." He shrugged but Toriel shook her head.

"You shouldn't have to be used to it." She argued.

"Life isn't all sugar plums and fairy tale endings your majesty. It's full of cold hard truths and unforgiving lies." Caellian snapped. The snow leopard chuffed from where he stood, golden eyes gazing intently up at the Blaster's eye lights.

"It also isn't all doom and gloom." He responded with. Caellian snapped his jaws loudly, body twisting to the side and away from the elder daemon. Toriel glanced at the daemons before turning back to Sans whose eyes were looking at her nose instead of her own eyes.

"Sans, you and your brother are far too young to have been through all of this. Where are your parents?" She asked worriedly. The small skeleton glanced at Papyrus briefly before turning to look at his daemon who looked ready to bite someone's head off.

"My father is dead, has been for a while and I don't particularly miss him," Sans answered, voice low and measured. He could see everyone's shocked faces, all except for Papyrus who looked just as uncomfortable as he did. It didn't surprise Sans that Papyrus remembered what Gaster had been like, they were twins, after all, they had been through everything together, they shared the same memories and remembered the same things.

"What about your mother?" Toriel questioned.

"We never had one," Papyrus spoke up. He'd moved closer to Sans, standing almost like a second shadow over his left shoulder. He was staring at Toriel in a mixture of nervousness and a silent warning to not upset his brother even more. He was a pacifist, no doubt about it, but he would still do everything in his power to protect his brother.

"Who looked after you then?" Toriel asked in horror.

"We look after each other," Papyrus answered.

"It's always just been us two, even when out father was alive. He wasn't a nice man and wasn't around much so it was always just us." Sans added in as well, scowling when Caellian snorted and shoved him slightly with his head. "We don't need anyone but each other."

"We could have used some extra help, Sans. I know Grillby helped a little but we still could have used a little more." Papyrus said. Sans glared at the ground, not liking that everyone, even his own brother, was questioning his childhood. He and Papyrus had been fine, sure it had been hard sometimes but they turned out just fine. They didn't need anyone else, only Papyrus and Amarisa.

"Well, you have us now nerds!" Undyne yelled happily, pulled Papyrus into a one-armed hug while Ferdiad swooped down and landed on Amarisa's back. Caellian sent the dragon a narrowed eyed look but didn't say anything, just kept a close eye on his twin.

The rest of the day went by with Asgore and Toriel going over their plan for when they revealed themselves to the humans while at the same time slowly repairing their broken relationship. Toriel still wasn't sure she could ever truly love Asgore again but she also couldn't truly hate him either. They had shared a life and had a son together, that was something she could never forget. Sans would chip in every now and then but he'd seemed to have had enough for the day, slipping away to a secluded part of the castle where he wouldn't be disturbed. Caellian prowled at the very edge of their bond sending little thrills through Sans' body. He eyed the golden thread that was strung between them, gaze lingering on the chunk that was missing. He'd noted that over the last few weeks it had slowly been repairing itself but it still didn't feel the same. He almost didn't feel as close to Caellian as he did before yet he also felt closer. It was so confusing and frustrating that sometimes he felt like crying and screaming all at once.

"Things are unraveling." Caellian suddenly spoke startling Sans from his thoughts.

"In what way?" He asked worriedly.

"Our past is being brought to light, our bond has been ripped and torn, our lives are about to change so dramatically that I'm not sure how to feel about it." The daemon growled, claws cutting deep gouges into the tiled floor. Sans' arms jerked at his sides, bond jumping between them before settling.

"It will be okay. We're always okay." He tried to sound reassuring, tried to sound convincing, but he just ended up sounding like a frightened and confused child. Caellian hummed lowly, padding over to nuzzle the smaller forms skull.

"We'll have Papyrus and Amarisa with us. Of course, we'll be okay." He sighed, wrapping his body around Sans in a form of a hug. The skeleton leaned against his daemon, eyes slowly falling shut as he let his mind be taken over by the bond, let his mind be swallowed up by the soft gentle hum of rightfulness.


End file.
